Monster hunter: Rise of Shadow
by Dramaking14
Summary: Even for a Monster Hunter like Adam, one can't help but get excited when seeing their favorite Pop star preform live. But after a strange monster attack, Adam is assigned to protect his favorite Pop star, Katy Perry, while she's on her tour. But as the two form a strong friendship with one another. Both will see how much one living creature, can change all others...Literally.
1. Adam's reward

**So this a little idea I had in mind if monster hunter was ever involved in the real world. Sorry if it seems a bit weird and enjoy.**

_X Deep in the country side..._

As the sun broke a beautiful light across a clam stream, a herd aptonoths drank at the banks while two small felynes searched the ground for any valuable items. Suddenly, a hunter names Adam ran out of the bushes, his Ivory Lagiacrus armor shining among the green and brown surroundings, while his dual blades the Elemenders glittered in morning light. While Adam was a Monster Hunter from the tip of his boots to the top of his helmet, he didn't even take notice of the confused monster he ran past. He had something much, much bigger to worry about.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Hunter on a mission here!" apologized Adam as he continued on his course. As the monsters exchanged confused looks. A series of footsteps began to crash into their ears as the same bushes where Adam came out of. Their confusion quickly turned into fear as a massive Nargacuga tore itself from the bushes letting loose a blood chilling roar. Instinct sent the monster stampeding out of the raging monsters way as it too took no notice of them and chased after the fleeing Adam. Adam needed to get a part of it's tail so that the Hunting Guild could strengthen their ship's sails with to sail to further lands for trading and hunting.

And when Adam set his eyes on getting something, he doesn't stop until he get's it.

But right now, Adam was more focused on not getting killed by the enraged Nargacuga hot on his trail.

Rattling it's tail like a rattlesnake, the Nargacuga shot a wave of spears at Adam, one speared into the back of his armor barely touching his skin. Tiring out, Adam lost his footing and trip over in exhaustion. Behind him, the Nargacuga prepared to finish him off with a slash of it's wing, but if the Nargacuga thought that this kill was his...then he was most wrong. Jumping out of the bushes, Adam partner Doug brought his hammer down on the monsters head, causing it to fall onto it's side. Adam looked up to see Doug readying his hammer as the Nargacuga tried to swipe at Doug again, only to be knocked over again by a strong swing of Doug's hammer. Even more angered, the Nargacuga tired to chomp Doug in half, but again, Doug swung his hammer up, knocking the Nargacuga in the chin and knocking it over again. Knowing better, the Nargacuga turned around and flu off away from the two hunters. Turning round to his partner, Doug took off his Ingot helmet as he watched Adam get up expecting him to say _"Thank you"_... but Adam didn't.

"You're welcome." hinted Doug giving Adam some advice to what he should be saying.

"Last time I checked, you weren't meant to be on this quest." answered Adam brushing off dust from his arms.

"And the last time _I_ checked, you weren't even meant to be getting the Narga tail spike. I was." reminded Doug as he put away his hammer, the Archambra Resurgence.

"I told you Doug, I could easily handle getting one." protested Adam as he checked to see if his dual blades were okay, both still as cold as ice and hot as fire.

"Yeah, you looked like you were handling it very well." said Doug sarcastically. "And you didn't even get a Narga tail spike."

"Or so...AHH! You think." groaned Adam painfully as he pulled out the Narga tail spike still stuck in his back.

"Honestly, Adam how many times do I have to tell you 'Killing monsters is what we hunters do'?" asked Doug a little annoyed by Adam's recklessness. It wasn't that Adam didn't know how to kill a monster, it was just most of the time he preferred to capture a monster or cut off the part he needed rather then kill it.

"And how many time do I have to tell _you _'I don't like killing'?" replayed Adam forgetting how many times he's actually told Doug that as he put the Narga til spike in his pouch. "And besides. You know I always choose to follow the-"

"Other path that doesn't involve killing." interrupted Doug knowing Adam's motto off the back of his head. Knowing that his mission had been completed, Adam headed towards base camp with Doug to wait for their pick up safely.

_X Adam's home..._

As the sun set in the calm country side village of _Footpoint_. The peace and tranquility of the sun's annual departure and the clouds fire dance was ruined, by the screech of monstrous creature...

"OWWW! Why does it have to hurt so MUCH-OWW?!" cried Adam in pain as his mother, Dana bandaged his back wound while he laid on his bed. Although the Hunting Guild was grateful for Adam getting them the Narga tail spike. To Adam, it felt like the worst decision he's ever made...so far.

"Calm down Adam. I'm nearly down." advised Dana as she finished bandaging his wound. "How did you even get that?" she asked Adam as he sat back up. It's one thing to be a 17 year old Monster hunter that never kills, but it's another when trying to come up with a good excuse to make sure your mother doesn't find out about you being a Monster hunter. When Adam first became a Monster hunter, he was strictly told by the Hunting Guild not to let anyone else know of it...even his own family.

"I... got into a fight with a drunk guy...again. And he smashed his glass bottle on my back." lied Adam thinking of a realistic excuse.

"Adam, that's the third fight you've gotten in this week. You really need stop being so violent to other people." noted Dana worryingly. Adam isn't a violent person all the time... but when he is he's like a raging Tigrex, he never stops until your finished.

"I never started it! The idiot called me a 'Dumb blonde' and I said something about him being fat and then I started to walk away, and the next thing I know...Bang! Bloody wound on my back." explained Adam making up the lie as he dug himself a deeper hole.

"Well...moving on from that..." said Dana excitedly as she got him an letter. "Something came in the post today."

"You sure it's not our neighbors?" asked Adam remembering the many times she's opened their neighbors letters by accident.

"100% Positive." answered Dana confidently as Adam took out two tickets from the letter.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you're making see my school production again!" moaned Adam not actually reading what the tickets said.

"No. Look at it again." responded Dana eagerly. Taking another look at the tickets, Adam's heart stop beating as he actually read what it said.

_Live Nation Presents_

**_KATY PERRY_**

_The Prismatic World Tour_

**_LG Arena, The NEC, May 14th, 7:30 pm. _**

"Wha-Wha- What?... Is this actually?... I'm gonna see Katy Perry Live in two days!" yelled Adam in excitement as his mode shifted from confusion to excitement.

"Well you have been going on about how you wanted to see her for weeks." reminded Dana as Adam hugged her tighter then he ever has, almost suffocating her. Letting her go, Adam began to head off to his room while humming 'Roar' happily to himself. In just two days, he'd be seeing his biggest idol...as well as go on the biggest adventure of his life.

**So Adam is about to be one lucky kid, but he's soon about to see that things are about to go very differently than he thought. Give you're review please for any comments or ideas to add to the story.**


	2. It's called fear

**So it's now time to get back to our Monster Hunter as he learns about the discovery a new monster.**

_X Port Tanzia..._

Another day rose as the sun climbed to it's highest point in the clear blue sky over the busy Port Tanzia. While the Chief Felynes prepared breakfast for many hard working Hunters, the Guildmaster sat on his perch watching Hunters arrive and depart on their quest while he jugged down his drink. At the smithy work shop, Doug waited patiently as his ingot gauntlets was being upgraded by Blacksmith Clerk. His hunt yesterday had awarded him with True armor spheres to help upgrade his ingot armor with. Which meant in future hunts, Doug can take more hits from a raging monster.

"So how did your hunt yesterday go?" asked the Clerk as he heated up Doug's gauntlets in the fire until they glowed with orange and red.

"Went fine. Apart from Adam being...Adam." replayed Doug remembering the other day as clear as day.

"Yeah. I heard he's still sticking to his motto of not killing." added Clerk as he placed Doug's gauntlets into a bucket of cold water, causing them to smoke up like firewood. "Sooner or later, that motto of his is going to get _him_ killed."

"Well he has had a few close calls, but Adam's as tough as the hide of a Diablos."

_"And as strong as the rage of a Tigrex."_ added a voice behind Doug. Turning around, Doug saw Adam walking down to him, but something about him seemed happier than he usually is today.

"Morning Adam. Rested well?" greeted Doug as the two connected their fist together as they usually do.

"Rather well actually." answered Adam as Clerk took out Doug's gauntlets from the water, their ingot metal still smoking as Clerk handed them back to Doug before turning his attention to Adam.

"Hey Adam. Came to repair your chest armor?" asked Clerk seeing the marks and gaping holes in Adam's chest armor.

"Yeah, would you mind? Kind of got scratched yesterday." asked Adam jokingly as he took off his chest armor and handed it over to Clerk. Revealing his bandage around his chest.

"I'm guessing that tail spike got you good? How did Dana react." asked Doug looking at the massive bandage around Adam's chest as he put on his gauntlets.

"All she knows is that I got in a fight with a drunk idiot with a glass bottle." answered Adam as Clerk came back with his chest armor, newly repaired.

"Is that why you're so happy? Because she believed it?" guessed Doug as Adam put his chest armor back on.

"Nope."

"Then why are you?" with that, Adam lead Doug outside towards the marina where the two sat at the bar and took their drinks of Blessed Wine. "I bet you it has something to do with yesterday." guessed Doug as he took a mouth full of his drink.

"Sort of..." hinted Adam as he watched Doug drink. "You know I've been going on about a certain someone for weeks now?" at that moment, Doug instant spat out his drink in shock and surprise, soaking Adam in red Blessed Wine.

"Wait?!... You actually got tickets to see Katy Perry?!" asked a surprised Doug as he watched Adam wipe off the Blessed Wine from his face and armor.

"Yea. Going to see her preform tomorrow." answered Adam while he wipe out a bit of Blessed Wine in his eyes.

"Fair play Adam. Hope-" Doug's words trailed along as he noticed a group of hunters gathering around the Quest Board. "What's going on over there?" wondered Doug in confusion.

"Don't know...But I want to..." responded Adam as he made his way to the group followed by Doug. Making his way through the crowd, Adam saw that two of the Guild sweethearts were handing out papers to hunters with a look of concern on their faces.

"Hey! What's this all about?" asked Adam getting the Sweethearts attention.

"Two hunters reported a new monster sighting yesterday in the Flooded Forest." explained one of the Sweethearts as she gave one of the papers to Adam.

"Are they okay?" asked Doug finally making his way to Adam among the hunters tussling for a paper as they tried to force aside other hunters.

"They're being taken care of right now. But one of them managed to get a picture of the monster they saw." answered the other Sweetheart as she handed Doug one too. "We haven't been able to properly identify the monster yet, so we're advising all hunters to take caution when hunting and to report to us if they see anything odd while hunting."

And with that, Adam and Doug left the Quest Board with a odd look on their faces as they saw just what the picture showed. Most of it was blurry with black and grey, but both just about were able to make out what looked like a glowing mark on the face of the monster. Two clawed wings on it's back that seemed to slash at air as their tattered wings almost flapped in the air and four legs as black as the shadows themselves.

"What kind of monster could that be?" wondered Doug not being able to think of any idea of what monster it could be.

"I have no clue. But it looks like one of those things off 'Aliens'." guessed Adam remembering about those hissing creature from the movie. But something about this monster seemed more menacing than any monster that Adam had encountered previously and he didn't properly know what it was, that was the menacing part for Adam. "But I'll tell you one thing...I wouldn't want to meet in person."

"That a bit odd...even for you..." pointed Doug, this was a first for Doug...seeing a cautious Adam...and a cautious Adam is a scared Adam.

"Well I don't know what it actually is, so I have no clue what to expect if I meet it." explained Adam as the two made their way to the docks.

"That makes sense. Everyone's has some sort of fear with the unknown."

"I'm NOT scared of it!" snapped Adam at Doug, nearly making him fall over into the water. "I'm only skeptical of what a monster could be capable of if something like this does exist."

"Yep, that feeling you have right now... It's called 'fear' Adam" responded Doug not at all bothered by Adam's intimidating attitude.

"Do you want to get knocked over?" asked Adam reminding him of how close he is to falling into the water.

"Well... Anyway, I need to go to Deserted Island to find some Red Coral Stones. Wanna come?" asked Doug changing the subject to something less 'scary'.

"Might as well... My armor should help with swimming anyway." answered Adam cooling down his temper.

With that, the two made their way onto a ship boarding for the Deserted Island. But while they left the docks, Adam still couldn't get over what Doug said. For maybe the first time in his life, he may actually been fearful about meeting this new monster.

**So Adam and Doug have found out about a new monster sighting, but surely it can't be that scary...can it?**


	3. Other concerns

**Time to rejoin our hunter's as they try to figure out what this new monster could possibly be.**

_X Deserted Island..._

The mid-day sun shone bright in sky over the shores of the deserted Island. While Epioths played about in the sky blue waters, Ludroths speared through the waters like cheetahs chasing after fish. But at the sea bed, Adam brush aside the rubble for any red coral stones that would be shining through the water. Even with the strange monster sighting, many of the hunting area's like the Deserted Island were still open for hunting. Which was good news for Doug and Adam as they planned on searching for any red coral stones. Having gathered what he needed and running low on air, Adam swam back up to the shore where Doug sat on the sand, busying himself by sharpening his hammer.

"I still don't understand why you need to sharpen a hammer." admitted Adam as he pulled himself out of the water, water leaking from his armor.

"To be fair... I don't either. I think it's just because blacksmiths don't make them as hard as they should do." added Doug finishing off sharpening his hammer. "So how many did you find?"

"Well... Found at least...four red coral stones. That should make at least 300z." guessed Adam taking out the red coral stones and looking out into the ocean.

"How much in _pounds_."

"Well it's 75z for one, and that usually £15. So...oh... £60." that didn't really seem like much of a good fortune for Adam. But it's definitely better then nothing. Looking at Doug, Adam noticed that he was looking at the picture of the strange monster sighting again. His face covered with concern and confusion.

"You're still caught up about that monster?" asked Adam catching Doug's attention as he sat by Doug and looked at the picture.

"Well let's be honest, who isn't?" questioned Doug reminding Adam that there are dozen more Hunters out there possibly feeling the same way.

"So then...what do you think it is?"

"Well...it's looks like a flying wyvern of some kind." guessed Doug judging by the two wings on it's back."Gigginox. Glowing eyes."

"Nu uh. Area's too warm and wet for them to survive." denied Adam knowing just how far a Gigginox can go. Not Giggis can survive in the Flooded Forest, so a Gigginox stands no chance there. "I'm thinking it could be a monster more adaptable."

"Nargacuga."

"Not with those clawed wings." rubbed off Adam seeing that it didn't have the bladed edge that a Nargacuga has. Even though Adam tried not to look all that bothered about it. He couldn't get over the fact the he might actually be scared of meeting this new monster. Doug on the other hand, just seemed completely confused by this monster looks, nothing about it even came close to any monster that him and Adam had encountered before.

"I just can't get my head around what it could be." admitted Doug baffled by the strange monster. "It has features of a flying wyvern, but it has four legs. It has features of a fanged beast, and yet it has scales and wings.-"

"Doug..."

"I just don't know any other monster with a body design like-"

"Doug..."

"-this that even comes close to whatever this-"

"DOUG!" Adam finally shouted at Doug making him stop talking. "The more you go on about it...The more it's gonna hurt you're head." advised a concerned Adam finally making Doug get over the strange monster. And having gathered what they needed, Adam and Doug gathered up their Items and made their way to the Camp in the Deserted Island waiting for their transport to pick them up.

_X The next day, Port Tanzia, 4:00pm..._

Another day at Port Tanzia began to draw to an end as the sun set cased a orange light over the city. While some hunters arrived back from a hard days work hunting on their quest, others were only just beginning their missions gathering items from the unknown. But not all Hunters were busying themselves with Hunting and gathering. At the Tavern, Doug laid at the bar in a deep sleep, his head surrounded by a mountain of notebooks on every kind of monster discovered so far. Even though Adam had tried to get Doug to forget about the monster sighting for now, Doug just couldn't rub it off.

_"Doug?"_ a loud voice woke Doug up in shock, knocking over most of the notebooks as he did so. Turning around, Doug saw Trevor, one of the Guildmaster, his Gold Rathian armor and switch axe, the Ceadeed Axe proving his place among the ranks of Hunters and the Guild, in short...Trevor is like the Monster Hunter King. Trevor's in charge of most of quest hand outs, with his experiences with tough and strong monster, Trevor can instantly tell which hunter is best for the right quest.

"Hey Trevor." greeted Doug tiredly as he picked up the scattered notebooks around him, his eye's grey with tiredness.

"Did you stay up all night last night?" asked a surprised Trevor as he help Doug clean up his mess.

"I was looking through all these books for anything that has to do with that monster sighting."

"Doug. My fellow hunter. I assure you... there are already researches out there as we speak finding as much information as they can about it." explained Trevor seeing how much this monster sighting was concerning Doug. "You don't have to go climbing 'Mt Notebook' just to-"

_"Trevor! Trevor!"_ called out the Guildmaster as he ran towards the King and tired hunter, (one of the few times he's actually got up and done something himself.)

"Guildmaster. What's wrong." asked Trevor as he kneed down to the Guildmaster's level.

"Someone's just sent a message for help on one of these...these...'phones'." explained the Guildmaster trying to pronounce the word while handing Trevor the phone. Clicking on it, Trevor activated the voice mail.

_"Hello? This is to Trevor. If you're getting this. Then please listen to what I'm about to say. There's been sightings of a strange...thing around the area I'm in. If you wouldn't mind, could you send one of your hunters to offer some 'protection'. Maybe while I'm here in Britain? Please...I begging you." _and that was all the voice mail recorded.

"Who was that?" asked Trevor in confusion.

"I don know. But the contact came from the LG arena in Britain." explained the Guildmaster as he sat back on his perch at the Quest board.

"LG Arena?" But there are dozen of people there tonight!" realized Doug in horror remembering that tonight was the night that many people were seeing Katy Perry preform live.

"Guildmaster! Trace that voice mail and find out who that was. I want a hunter in that area, searching for that monster and person. right now!" ordered Trevor as he realized that this sighting could be the same one from two days ago.

"Um? Trevor!" called out Doug catching Trevor's attention. "Funny thing about that actually...um...there's actually hunting heading to the LG arena already. I can call him and ask him to do it for us." explained Doug knowing someone that was going there that could help out.

"What? Guildmaster! Don't send a hunter! We might have one already on their way." ordered Trevor as he gave a look of surprise to Doug. "Doug who is it?"

Knowing that he wouldn't like it he told him, Doug revealed who the hunter was.

"Adam Blade."

**Yeah...I don't think Adam is going to be too pleased about it when he finds out, but will he still do it?**


	4. Change of plan

**So with a another monster sighting near the LG arena. Can Doug find a way to convince Adam to go and investigate it?**

_X LG arena, 6:00pm..._

As the sun started to set on the massive arena, a mass of people gathered inside ready for a_ 'perfect storm'_ later on tonight from the one person they've all travel far to see...Katy Perry. And among that mass of people, was Adam. To put this way...Adam was acting more like a kid being told they were going to Disney Land for the first time... which annoyed Dana a little bit.

"Oh my god! I'm seeing Katy Perry! I'm seeing Katy Perry!" Adam giggled excitedly bouncing up and down like a bouncy ball.

"Alright. Calm down Adam, we still have sometimes until it begins." reminded Dana as the two sat at a table among the crowd of fans among them. As Adam looked around, he couldn't help but spot people that really were true fans of Katy Perry. Some that were more over the top wore pink wings, (and that included men as well.) while others simply wore t-shirts with Katy Perry on them. Just then, Adam's phone started to ring in his pocket. Taking out his phone, Adam saw that it was Doug phoning him, of course.

"Doug?" asked Adam answering his phone. "Can you call a little later-"

_"No. It's urgent."_ interrupted Doug. Taking a look at Dana who was busy looking at the masses of people still arriving, Adam made up his mind.

"Give me sec." asked Adam hanging up as he came up with an idea. Grabbing someones drink, Adam splashed it on his t-shirt. "Oh man! You got to be kidding!" moaned Adam faking his depression.

"Oh Adam. Go on, wash it off." said Dana looking at the mess on Adam's t-shirt. Quickly making his way to the toilets through the crowds of people, Adam made sure that Dana didn't see him while he entered the toilets. Knowing he was somewhere safe, Adam called back Doug on his phone, to him...Doug better of had a good reason to phone him while here.

"You better have a good reason for phoning me while I'm here Doug." growled Adam slightly annoyed by Doug's actions.

_"I do. Someone sent a voice mail from the LG arena half an hour ago. They said they saw a strange creature in the area as well as asking for some protection."_

"Wait...Have you been up all night climbing 'Mt Notebook'?" asked Adam hearing Doug's tired voice through the phone.

_"First. Yes. Second. Not helping!"_

"Alright Alright. So you think this strange creature could be a monster?"

_"And possibly the one that's been rattling our blood. Adam, you need to find out what it is and find the person that sent the voice mail. Trevor's orders."_

"Well I can't do that right now. Because...A. You know perfectly well that I've been waiting ages to see Katy Perry live. And B. My mums here." refused Adam knowing that Dana will eventually wonder where he's been if he's gone for too long. "Not to mention I only have carving knife."

_"What? You don't have your armor and weapons?"_

"They're at my house."

_"Adam!"_

"What? The last I was expecting was you asking me to go searching for a monster."

_"Look, Adam. There might not be a monster in your area at all. But we still have to consider the possibility that there is one. And beside... Do you want a monster crashing your party?"_ questioned Doug finally getting to Adam's head. As much as Adam hated the idea of going to find a monster, he dreaded the idea of what could happen if he didn't.

"Fine...But you owe me for this." agreed Adam hanging up on Doug. Taking out his carving knife, Adam knew he was severely unprepared for this, but it's something he's just gonna have to make do with. One way...or another.

_X Half an hour later..._

The sunset among the arena casted an eerie orange glow on the surrounding bushes as Adam searched the area for any signs of the reported monster sighting. He'd just about managed to slip away from Dana among the wave of heads and faces in the arena, but Adam still felt annoyed that it was him having to do it...Which made him mumble to himself about how stupid it all was, imitating Doug angrily.

"_Adam. You look for the monster._ I came here to hear Katy Perry roar and see her come at me like a dark horse! _It's Trevor's orders._ I'm going to have a word with Doug and Trevor about this when I see those...those... mud wallowing barroths!" Adam muttered angrily to himself while he scanned the area for anything strange.

Just then, something fast moving in the corner of his eye caught Adam's attention. He couldn't see it properly, but he could just about make out a large black body with four large legs bounding through the area.

"Got cha!" Adam whispered as he chased after it jumping over cars and forcing his way through the undergrowth. The dark monster jumped on top of a near by truck before jumping again onto the roof of the arena.

"Now that's just showing off..." muttered Adam knowing he could easily do that. Jumping on a car, Adam bounded onto the truck before leaping for the roof, just about grabbing the edge as he dangled off the ground. Pulling himself up, Adam scanned for the monster, but all he saw was the sunset's light reflecting off the windows on the roof.

The monster had got away...for now.

"Dam it!" moaned Adam punching the air with his fist in frustration.

At that moment, Doug began to hear voices coming from one of the windows. Looking down, Adam couldn't believe what he was seeing, down below him. At least thirty people were getting ready for the tonight big performance. While dancers went through quick dance routine in prism styled outfits, Band members warmed up their instruments with quick warm ups as backstage members moved about a variety of strange over-the-top props such as glowing spears and massive inflatable balloons. Quickly forgetting about the monster he was casing earlier, Adam realized he must be looking at the entire cast of Katy Perry's Prism tour.

_"Dam, I'm getting the view the paparazzi would die for."_ thought Adam as he stared down at the event of a life time.

"Katy! We're starting in an hour." called out one person in black.

_"On it."_ answered a voice that made Adam shake with excitement as he looked to where it came from. In the middle of one of dancing group, stood the very person Adam looked up to sense he was a child, the one person he's gone on so much about for weeks...Katy Perry.

Her black hair tied back into a ponytail as it rested on the back of her glowing outfit. Her skin almost seemed to glow with the light in the room along with the shining glitter across her eyes. To Adam (who was now bouncing like up and down like a ball...again) this was too good for it to be true.

"Oh my god! It's Katy Perry! It's Katy Per-" Adam stop himself realizing what he was supposed to be doing... Which wasn't going to see Katy Perry just yet.

"What the hell am I doing! Stop the monster, then I can go see Katy Perry." Adam reminded himself as he walked away from the window...and right onto the one next to it. With both his feet resting on one end of the window, it gave way under his weight as it tip to it side, causing Adam to slide off.

"What? No! No! NO!" screamed Adam as he desperately tried to stop himself falling down, but it was no good. His feet skidded down the window, causing him to fall into the arena...right into the same room where Katy Perry was in. Looking up in confusion, Katy and all the others saw Adam sliding down the pipes desperately trying to get a grip as he made his way down to the inflatable balloons.

"Wow...that looks amazing." admitted Katy in amazement as she saw Adam fall from the pipe and end up bouncing off balloon after balloons like a bouncy ball.

"Why! Are there! So! Many! Balloons?!" screamed Adam as he continued to bounce off different balloons before finally bouncing off a large inflatable pink car...right towards Katy.

"No! No! NOOO!" yelled Adam in terror as he crashed right in front of Katy's feet. All Adam saw was Katy looking down at him with a concerned face as other people gathered around him...before passing out.

**Well...that's one way to meet a mega pop star.**


	5. Surrounded

**Time to get back to our hunter as he make the most unlikeliest of friends.**

Slowly, Adam began to open his eyes, his head still hurting from where he crashed and his vision all blurry. Still a little dozy he could just about being able to make out two people talking to each other as if arguing.

"Katy, He feel out of the window! That's a pretty good sign that he's with the paparazzi." explained one person with anger covering there face and sounding like a man.

"No it's not! He may of been doing something else. And of he was with the paparazzi, where's his camera?." defended the other one which sounded like a woman. Feeling a wave of pain and dizziness, Adam let loose a weak groan catching everyones attention.

"Hang on. He's starting to wake up." noticed another person. Adam tried to look clearly, but his vision was still blurry, so he couldn't make out just who he could see.

"Man...For a second I thought I saw Katy Perry." groaned Adam trying to sit up.

"That's because you did." answered a woman. Finally getting his vision back, Adam realized that the woman _was_ actually Katy Perry and the others were her dancer and band members. All of them seeing if he was okay. Shocked and feeling overwhelmed, instantly tried to scramble away, but ended up falling off a table that he'd been placed on.

"Oh my god! I'm a so sorry! I swear to god, I wasn't spying on you. I was just-"

"Searching for a monster?" asked Katy as she kneeled down to Adam who was starting to get back up.

"Yeah! I didn't mean to-" Adam stop himself realizing what Katy had just asked him. "Hold on!- You said monster?"

"Yes, monster. That is what you hunters face everyday? Isn't it?"

"Hunter? I...don't know what you're talking about." lied Adam thinking that she trying to find out about him being a Monster Hunter.

"Of course you do. You were the one Trevor sent here to find the monster. Why else do you have that knife?" pointed out Katy looking at Adam's carving knife.

"This is my butter knife- wait- sent? Okay, Okay. Not saying that I was sent here. Which I wasn't, but how would you even know that stuff? Or some guy called Trevor?" questioned Adam getting more and more suspicious about what Katy knew.

"Because_ I_ was the one who asked him for help." there's the answer...though not the one Adam was expecting,

"You?- Asked for- Oy vey..." Adam moaned as he felt his whole world turn upside down.

"So then...what your name?" asked on dancer breaking the awkward atmosphere.

"Um...Adam. Adam Blade."

"You're seconds names 'Blade'? And I thought 'Perry' was an odd name." admitted another dancer as Katy gave him an awkward look. "What?"

"Look. As much as I would like to find out how you know about monsters. I have to get going." finished Adam as he looked back up to the window he fell through. Thinking of a way up, Adam tried climbing on top of different boxes and even balloons just to reach it...which was well out of his reach.

"Umm...Adam?" asked Katy catching Adam's attention as he feel down from a balloon. "The exit's over there." she explained pointing to the exit...much to Adam's embarrassment.

"Hold on! Don't go." asked Katy as Adam opened the exit.

"Katy. As much I have been wanting to see you sense I was a kid. I have to go find out what this monster is before it hurts someone." explained Adam as he made his way through the exit. If Katy was going to get Adam to stay, she'd had to say something more convincing to draw him back.

"What if I showed you where I saw the monster?" that was more than enough to get Adam to pop his head back through the exit.

"I'm all ears..." answered Adam intent on finding out more.

_X 15 minutes later..._

The night sky casted a dark shade to the outside of the arena as the moon climbed up into the night. But if there's one thing everyone should know about the night, then it's that it does not bring silence. As more people gathered in the car park, in the forest around the arena, Katy lead Adam to where she had seen the monster. But as she did so, Adam was busy on his phone explaining everything to Trevor.

_"So then, Katy Perry was one who sent the voice mail?"_ asked an astonished Trevor.

"For the thirtieth time. Yes!" answered Adam getting more annoyed by Trevor's astonishment. "I'm heading over to the monster's last location right now. Get Doug over here as soon as possible."

_"Adam. You doing this for a reason you know. You're-"_

"Trevor! All have on me is my craving knife. No armor. No weapon. I'm not in any way equipped to handling this. And you're already pushing your luck getting me to do this! Get Doug here. NOW!" ordered Adam still mad at Trevor for making him do this as he hanged up.

"I'm guessing you and Trevor aren't the best of friends?" asked Katy as she waited for Adam to catch up with her through the undergrowth.

"Me and Trevor get on fine...It's just I'm furious at him for making me do this when I came here for a different reason." explained Adam trying to keep calm while he looked out of the undergrowth, into an opening.

"And you're reason for coming here was?-"

"Well what do you think?" hinted Adam as he walked out into the opening. As the moon beamed a white glow to the area, Adam notice a large stone in the middle of the area a something strange spearing out of it. "You sure this is where you saw the monster?"

"Yeah. Right here near that stone." answered Katy pointing to the stone right in front of Adam. Walking up to it, Adam took a close look at what was jutting out of the stone. A small handle speared into the sky attached to an large metal piece that seemed to glowed as it dug down into the stone.

"I don't get it. Why would a monster be interested in-" Adam stop himself as he tried to pull the handle out, realizing what it really was...a great sword.

"It's a sword!"

"What?"

"Yeah! See? You got the handle here, and the rest of the sword digging in." while Adam explained to Katy what it was. Katy became aware that something was creepy up on the two from out of the undergrowth. As fear crashed onto her, Katy tapped Adam's back trying to get his attention from the sword.

"I wonder if it's could be-"

"Umm...Adam?"

"What?"

"Take a look behind you." asked a fearful Katy unable to take her eye off the approaching danger. Turning around. Adam saw what was making Katy so scared.

Three Velociprey surrounded both of them like a pack of...well...raptors. But right in the middle of them was a larger, more threatening Velocidrome. It's red crest standing out among it's blue scales and it's claws as large as knives, even it's foot claw looked menacing with it's perfect curve ending in a sharp tip. All of them, giving Adam and Katy the look...The death look.

"Raptors?"

"No...Velocipreys and a Velocidrome." answered Adam as he prepared to fight for not just his life...but Katy's as well.

**Some protection you are Adam...But can he hold his own against them?**


	6. Leave now

**Time to get back to our hunter as he faces off against the claws of death.**

Continuing where we left off...

As the velociprey circled the hunter and the pop star, the velocidrome eyed them both with hungry eyes as Adam tried to think of a plan to get them out of this mess.

If he had his armor and weapons, he could easily send these door opening raptors running for their mommies. But all he had on him was his carving knife, not the best means of defense. And there was another problem, he had make sure Katy didn't get harmed either by any of the raptors. Putting her safety before his, Adam took out his craving knife...and handed it over to a scared and confused Katy.

"What I meant to do with this?!" asked a panicking Katy as she looked back at the velociprey, now drooling at the thought of fresh meat.

"Get back to the arena! And stab any of them if they get too close!" advised Adam as he charged right at the Velocidrome, grabbing it's jaw shut so it can't bite him. Taking his advise, Katy slowly moved away from the sword spearing into the stone and towards the arena. But a cunning velociprey dashed around her, trying to bite her. Scared, Katy slashed her knife at the monster, causing it too jump back it pain. Meanwhile, Adam desperately fought off the velocidrome, wresting to keep it's mouth shut as he also tried to keep out of it's reach as it tried to slash him and kick him with it's claws and feet. To his shock and horror, the velocidrome broke it's jaw out of Adam's hold and headbutted him back before kicking at him with it's feet, sending him skidding back into the sword. To Adam, this was becoming hopeless. He has no way of actually fighting the increasing bold velocidrome or defend Katy at all... or so it seemed. Suddenly, as Adam tried to focus on the advancing velocidrome. A strange chanting filled his head, coming from the sword behind him.

_He who wields this sword,_

_Shall light the way through the darkness,_

_Shatter the ground with his roar,_

_Control the power of the elder dragons,_

_And strike fear into the heart of 'Shadow'._

"Please let this work..." begged Adam looking at the sword as it gleamed in the moonlight.

Realizing his only real chancing of surviving was with a weapon. Adam turned his attention to trying to pull out the sword. Seeing a chance to finish him, the velocidrome leaped at Adam, it's claws spread out ready to slice him apart. Using all his force, Adam suddenly pulled out the massive great sword, releasing red dragon energy. Swinging it at the velocidrome, Adam sliced part of it's crest off as a bang of dragon energy sent it crashing back. Hearing their leader in pain, the velociprey turned their attention from the trapped Katy to Adam, who was know holding up the massive sword like it weighed nothing.

"Alright...Leave now or I'll use this bad boy on you guys as well!" warned Adam as he advanced towards the velociprey. Foolishly taking his warning as a joke, the velociprey left Katy behind and lunged at Adam, but Adam swung his sword around in a circle sending the first one flying back. Blocking the second with his sword, Adam bashed it with the sword, causing it to stagger back in dazed state. Taking his opportunity Adam swung his sword upwards at the dazed velociprey sending it flying into the sky. Leaving only one left standing in shock, it's eyes wide with fear and horror at Adam's new found power

"Leave. Now!" warned Adam again as the other velociprey and the velocidrome got back up. Knowing that they stood no chance now that the tables had turned, the velocidrome let loose a series bark into the air, ordering the velocidrome to retreat. Winning a fight is not a one of a monster prides...living to fight another day _is_. And with that, the monster ran back into the undergrowth...away from the arena.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Adam as he walked over to a amazed and scared Katy.

"I didn't expect to be doing any of that..." admitted Katy as she handed Adam his craving knife back.

"And I didn't expect to be using this bad boy." added Adam looking at the sword in his hand. Looking back at the stone that Adam took the sword out of, Adam lifted it up above his head, and forced it back into the stone.

"What? You're not going to keep it?" asked a surprised Katy as Adam walked away from it.

"I would do...If my mum was okay with me waving a massive sword in my hand. But she's not." answered Adam reluctantly.

"Oh my god! The concert!" realized Katy in horror. After having her life at risk and being distracted by a bunch of blue raptors, she had completely forgotten about the concert. "The others are gonna be wondering where I am!"

"Oh shit! Mum too!" realized Adam as well. By now, Dana would of been bound to be searching for him all through out the arena. "We got to hurry!" And with that, Adam rushed off to find Dana. Leaving Katy on her own.

"_Umm...Adam?!_" called out Katy shocked that he was willing enough to ditch her.

"Oh yeah!" remembered Adam stopping in his tracks, rushing back to Katy. Adam did this the easiest thing possible...lifted her up by her hip and threw her onto his shoulder, holding her legs as he ran through the undergrowth towards the arena.

"Hey! I'm not your personal luggage!" screamed Katy furiously as she punched Adam in the back angrily.

"But it's fastest way to get back." answered Adam as he came out of the undergrowth and outside of the arena. Putting her down, Adam focused on getting back to Dana...until Katy called out to him...again. "Oh now what?"

"Well...in case...we don't see each other again...I just want to say thank you." thanked Katy gratefully. Adam didn't know what to say for the first time tonight, it's not everyday you have Katy Perry thanking you for doing something for her.

"Umm...you're...welcome?" said Adam not too sure if that's what he was meant to say.

"Katy!" called out a person in black cloths, Adam recognized him as one of the backstage members from earlier. "Come on, you're needed!" and with that, Katy left with the backstage member to get ready for the concert...leaving Adam to find Dana and finally enjoy what he came here for.

_X In the arena..._

As many fan made their way to the arena, ready to see Katy Perry preform live. One person wasn't as happy as the others. Dana, having not seen Adam for half an hour now, was still searching for her son among the sea of faces.

"Mum?" yelled out a voice among the upbeat music and wave of heads. Hearing it, Dana pushed her way through the crowd, until she made it out near the toilets where Adam stood by looking for her.

"Where have you been? I've been searching for you everywhere." asked a relieved Dana.

"I had a stomach ache. So I went to toilets just in case anything happened." answered Adam coming up with a good lie.

"Well...if you say so. Now come on. The concerts about to starts." said Dana leading Adam to the performance that Adam's been dying to see for ages.

**Well...What a night, and Adam still doesn't know about the other part of Katy's request. **


	7. Tough choices

**After a night he'll never forget, Adam is gonna have to make a difficult decision.**

_X Port Tanzia..._

"So the velocidrome tried to claw at me, and next thing it's knows...BANG! One wounded velocidrome and three humiliated velociprey running off where they came from." said Adam proudly as Doug and Trevor listened to last nights events. After Adam's little experience with Katy, Doug and Trevor wanted to know everything about the monster Adam was ordered to find last night, but velocidromes and velocipreys didn't even match up to the strange monster sighting. And Adam knew dam well that whatever he saw bounding on the arena roof was not a velocidrome.

"Well you may not have identified the strange monster sighting, but at least you were able to protect Katy Perry." acknowledged Trevor knowing that none of them could rest until they found this new monster.

"As well as keeping your secret safe from Dana." added Doug knowing how hard it must of been to lie to Dana. "You sure it was the same monster the two hunters saw?"

"Four legs, black body. That's was all I saw of it." explained Adam as he looked out over the busy Port. "Well, the way I see it. I did my job, defended Katy, made sure my mum didn't find out about my secret and enjoy what I went to see." smirked Adam still buzzing over finally seeing Katy preform live.

"Except for one small part...Your jobs not yet done." added Doug knowing that Adam needed to know about the rest of Katy's request.

"What?"

"The voice mail that Katy sent to us. She actually asked for a hunter to protect her for longer then a night." explained Doug innocently.

"How long?"

"For the rest of her tour in Britain." answered Trevor finally getting tired of keeping it away from Adam and playing to Adam the same voice mail Katy sent.

_"Hello? This is to Trevor. If you're getting this. Then please listen to what I'm about to say. There's been sightings of a strange...thing around the area I'm in. If you wouldn't mind, could you send one of your hunters to offer some 'protection'. Maybe while I'm here in Britain? Please...I begging you."_

"Sense she already knows about you, and you have some knowledge with what you'd be going up against, it's only fair you do it." explained Trevor wisely.

"You guys can't actually be serious?!" moaned Adam reluctantly as his mode changed from a buzzing teen to an angered man.

"Adam. You've like Katy Perry sense you first heard her sing. I thought you'd be more then happy to do it."

"I would do! if I didn't have to worry about my mum worrying about where I am!" yelled Adam angry at Doug and Trevor for not thinking of that problem.

"Well then...perhaps now is the time to reveal to her your secret." suggested Trevor knowing that Adam can't be hiding it away from Dana any more.

"Wait you mean...No...I can't! If I tell her she'll be more angry than an enraged Rathian!" refused Adam instantly. He's spent most of his life keeping this secret away from Dana, and now Trevor's decided to let her know about it?

"Her rage will only be at you keeping this all a secret, I'm sure she will understand perfectly well what you have to do." figured out Trevor wisely. For Adam, this choice was tougher than any hunt he's been on, telling his mum about his double life would be as hard as cutting through Uragaan hide.

_X Adam's home..._

As it turned out...Dana was mad at all of it.

The monsters, the double life Adam's been leading and all that happened last night. She was more than angry about it, but also disappointing that Adam had to lie to her about it all.

"So all those times you've been saying _'you got into a fight'_ that was just you hunting with Doug?" asked Dana sitting at the dinner table with Adam on the other side.

"Most of the time." admitted Adam remembering the couple of time where it _was_ an actual fight.

"I can't believe I didn't think other wise." moaned Dana frustratingly. "So how long would you be protecting Katy Perry for?"

"A month. Maybe two. And there's always the possibility that I may need to go with her back to America." guessed Adam seeing how much Dana was worrying about it. "You don't want me to go? Do you?"

"Of course I don't!" yelled Dana a bit surprised by Adam's question. "I'm scared I might never see you again! I'm scared that if you do find this monster that you'll get killed! And I don't know if I can leave myself if that happened." seeing how much his mother was worrying about him made Adam a bit regretful that he'd never told her sooner. But this is something he has to do, whether Dana and Adam like it or not.

"Mum, listen to me." asked Adam as Dana got out her seat and look out of the window. "You know better than anyone that I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't important, and I wish I told you sooner before it came to this. But this my choice, you need to let go of me, so I can walk on my own two feet." Adam explained as he walked up to Dana who gave him a sadden look before embracing him in her arms.

"You're so much like you're father before he died. Reckless, tough, but also strong willed." admitted Dana as she cried in Adam's shoulder. "And I wish he was here to see how much you've grown."

"I'm sorry it came to this." apologized Adam as Dana let go of him.

"But if you're going. Promise me you won't get killed." asked Dana tearfully.

"I've stayed alive this long, and I plan on keeping at that for longer." admitted Adam hopefully as he prepared for the journey of a life time.

_X Four hours later..._

After getting all his stuff together, Adam recede news from Trevor that Katy Perry was still at the LG arena, meaning that he should have no problem with finding her. But as he made his way to his transport (which was a normal taxi) he couldn't help but look back to Dana who was standing at the door to his house.

"Adam, if you stop now. You'll never leave." said Dana tearfully knowing from past experience. Feeling a wave of sadness over come him, Adam made his way into the taxi as it left for the LG arena. Leaving Dana on her own. In the taxi, Adam phoned up Doug to report to him.

"Doug. It's me. I'm on my way." informed Adam calmly.

_"I'm heading to the arena as well to learn about this sword you found there, see you soon Adam."_ and with that, Adam continued on his way. But back at the house, Dana struggled to fight back a wave of regret within her. While one part of her was proud of Adam for doing this, she couldn't help but wish that he didn't need to do it.

"Good luck, son. You'll need it."

**Poor Dana, it's not easy being a parent. But now Adam's about to start a whole new journey into the unknown.**


	8. Epitaph Eternal

**Time to get back to Adam as he learns about something very interesting about one particular sword.**

After what seemed like five long, back aching hours, Adam had finally arrived at the arena which wasn't anywhere near as busy as the night before. But as Adam got out of the taxi, he couldn't get his mind off Dana. Even though he had to go and do this, a part him wanted to stay with her like any child would.

_"Evening Adam!"_ called out a familiar voice. Turning around, Adam saw Doug walking over to him. Feeling a wave of relief over come him, Adam help Doug as he got out his bags and made their way around the back of the arena.

"Any reason why we need to go around the back?" questioned Adam confusingly, surely it would be more quicker to go through the entrance?

"If we go through the entrance, then we'll attract the paparazzi. Last thing we want is unwanted attention." replayed Doug seeming to know more about drawing attention then Adam does.

"Fair enough." figured Adam as the two made their way around the back. Once they did make it, both were saw people moving about large boxes into different trucks. Two people walked over to the two confused hunter offering to take the bags.

"Are you two okay?" one of them asked taking Adam's bags.

"Um...Yeah. What's going on here?" asked Doug confused by everything being moved about.

"We're packing everything up to move to the next arena. You're lucky Adam, you're get to go on the tour of a lifetime." commented one of the people taking Adam's bag off somewhere.

"What- I thought you said she was here?" asked Adam confusingly looking at Doug with a surprised look. But all Adam got back was a speechless look from Doug. "I thought she'd be singing her heart out in the arena or helping pack up out here, but instead she's...Right behind me, isn't she?"

_"Actually...I'm right here." _called out a particular voice from the arena door. Turning to it's source, Adam spotted Katy leaning on the door dressed in a rather stunning blue dress. "Good to see you again, Adam." greeted Katy as she walked over to a more-than-happy Adam and a surprised Doug.

"Good to see you too. Have to admit, performance last night was a amazing." replayed Adam as he shook hands with Katy.

"Aw, thanks." giggled Katy trying not to blush.

"Um... Adam?" asked Doug catching the two's attention.

"Oh, sorry Doug." apologized Adam forgetting his manners. "Katy, Doug Winston. Doug, Katy Perry."

"Pleasure to meet you in person." greeted Doug shaking Katy's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." replayed Katy kindly. Something about this seemed weird to Adam, even though Katy was a mega pop star to a normal person, she acted almost like she was as normal as Adam...well...maybe not the part that involve hunting giant, fire-breathing monster...but still. "I'm guessing you're coming with us too?" asked Katy to Doug.

"Sorry, but I can't." apologized Doug scratching the back of his head. "I'm actually only here to have a look at the sword Adam used last night."

"The sword? It's only a couple of minutes from here in a clearing." pointed Katy towards the undergrowth.

"Would you mind if I had a look?" asked Doug interested in seeing the sword.

"Sure. I'll come with you guys if you want?" offered Katy to the two hunters.

"Well...I don't see why not." answered Adam all too happy to accept her offer as all three made their way to the sword.

_X 5 minutes_ later...

When they reached the clearing, Katy began to feel shivers go up her spine as the memories of the Velocidrome attack surged back in her mind. While Doug study the sword (which was still in the ground where Adam placed it), Adam clear saw how much Katy didn't like being here, but after last night you can't really blame her.

"Um...you okay?" asked Adam trying to sound normal.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little chilly." answered Katy rubbing her arms.

"It is getting quiet cold now." admitted Adam looking at the sun as it feel down the trees.

Mean while, Doug still had his eyes on the sword. While Doug preferred to use hammers or hunting horns, something about this sword seemed familiar to him. Though considering that most of the sword was digging into the ground, he wasn't really going to find out anything else about it at this rate.

"Why did you have to do that to it Adam?" asked Doug grabbing Adam's and Katy's attention.

"I'm not really the sword type, so I just left in here...in my own unique way...plus I was in a rush." explained Adam.

"Well, if you want to look at it in a better way, why not try pulling it out?" suggested Katy walking up to the sword. But as she tried to pull the sword out, the sword didn't go with her. Confused, Katy tried pulling it out again with more force, and again no good.

"Um..need a little help?" asked Doug seeing how much Katy was struggling.

"Yeah. Guess I'm not that strong." admitted Katy as Doug tried to pull it out.

"No, sometime you just need a little bit of force to pull it out and then-" Doug stopped himself as he ended up being pulled back, looking back Doug saw that the sword still reminded where it was. Seem's a bit of force isn't the answer. Trying with all his might, Doug tried pulling it out, but to no avail.

"Doug, is it really that hard to pull a sword out?" asked Adam thinking Doug was faking it.

"Okay Adam, _you_ try pulling it out." asked Doug letting Adam have a go. As Adam wrapped his hand around the hint of the sword he began to here the strange chanting again, but rubbing it off like an annoying fly, Adam managed to pull out the massive sword releasing sparks of dragonic energy like last time leaving Katy and Doug speechless.

"Seriously? How does that even work?" wondered Katy surprised to see Adam wield the sword with little ease.

"What are you playing at Adam?" asked Doug thinking Adam was pulling some kind of joke.

"Nothing. You wanted to have a proper look at it. And now you can." replayed Adam handing over the sword to Doug. But as soon as Doug took it, the sword simply dropped to the ground and no matter how much Doug tried to lift it up, he just couldn't.

"Okay, something's up with that sword." said Katy certain that something was wrong about it. Taking the sword back, Adam lifted it up with little effort astonishing Doug and Katy even more. "Dude, do you even lift?"

"Well, sometimes." admitted Adam as he held the sword in his hands, but just then Doug spotted the strange inscription written on it.

"Hang on a minute. _He who wields this sword, shall light_-" Doug stopped himself as he realized what they were all really dealing with. "I don't believe it. It's the Epitaph Eternal!"

"Epitaph what?" asked Adam surprised by Doug's astonishment.

"It's an ancient great sword created by a master blacksmith." explained Doug as Adam and Katy listened closely. "Long ago, he found an ancient inscription written in metal. He spent years trying to find out what the inscription was about and recreate the inscription into a great sword. But when he finally did achieve success, he disappeared. But before he vanished, it was said that he infused the great sword with dragonic powers."

"Well, that explained the dragon energy." commented Adam studying the sword in his hand.

"But, why can Adam use it just fine, but when anyone else tries to use it, it just falls to the ground?" asked Katy still confused about all of it.

"Well, the dragon power was said to come from an elder dragon. Which is why there's so much power inside of it. But the power can only be unleashed when it senses the presence of a person worthy of it's power." explained Doug.

"So? The sword has a mind of it's own?" asked Adam.

"No. It's the power inside of the sword. It has this ability to sense a creatures life essence." denied Doug to Adam. "When wielded by a person who is worthy of it's power, the sword is seen as one of the most powerful weapons known to man and beast. But in the hands of a person unworthy of it, it's just another piece of heavy metal."

"How come you know all this stuff?" asked Adam surprised by how much knowledge Doug had about Epitaph Eternal than he did.

"I read about it while I was looking for anything about the new monster sighting." answered Doug proudly.

"Oh, so you finally learnt something while climbing 'Mt Notebook'."

"What's 'Mt Notebook.'?" asked a confused Katy note knowing what Adam was talking about. But Doug's proud mode suddenly shifted to one of deep concern.

"Doug? What's wrong?" asked Adam seeing his friends sudden change of mood.

"Well, the only times that there has ever been someone worthy of wielding Epitaph Eternal, has been during time of great darkness and chaos." explained Doug starting to worry about it all.

"But then, what does that all mean?" wonder Katy starting to worry as well.

"I don't know Katy." answered Adam looking at the sword in his hand. "But I wish I did."

**Well, that explained the swords, but now there's something even more worrying to be concerned about.**


	9. Secret's revealed

**Even though there's is deep worry in the air over the discovery of the Epitaph Eternal. Adam is about to be caught red handed in a personal hobby of his.**

_X 3 hours later at a hotel..._

After the discovery of the Epitaph Eternal, Doug had left to inform Trevor on the discovery and to find out anything about the strange monster sighting. Leaving Adam to deal with protecting Katy on his own. Right now, most of the crew had gone to bed though with the flashing and noisy crowd of paparazzi outside, getting any sleep didn't seem possible. So Adam decided to take his minds off things and walk around the hotel for a stroll. But while his eyes set their sight out of the window into the black night and flashing ground, his mind seemed to be elsewhere, mostly thinking of how Dana is right now, knowing that her son is out there facing dangerous monsters.

"Good night Mum." wished Adam holding back a wave of homesickness. Turning around, Adam made his way back to his room to get some sleep. But as he made his way back, a opened door with bright light reaching out into the orange hallway caught Adam's attention.

"Look's like someone's still up." guessed Adam making his way to the door, but as he prepared to close it, his eyes caught sight of what was in the room. A entire set of instruments set in different places. Drawn by curiosity, Adam couldn't help but wander into the room completely amazed by the set of glow in the dark instruments. But among the prism styled drums and pink microphones, one instrument caught Adam's attention the most. A electric styled guitar covered in lighting marks. Unable to resist it, Adam picked up the electric guitar in his hands and stroked one of it's strings letting loose a gentle electric sound. Adam had only used a guitar once (and that was a zinogre hunting horn during a arena quest), but he did have some knowledge about how to use it. Stroking another note, Adam soon find himself playing it in a catching turn.

"Okay then, let's see what I can do with this." muttered Adam as he soon had a tune flowing through his head into his hands and a series of lyrics flowing out of his mouth.

(Blame- Calvin Harris ft John Newman)

_Can't be sleepin'_  
_Keep on wakin'_  
_Is that the woman next to me?_  
_Guilt is burning_  
_Inside I'm hurting_  
_This ain't a feeling I can't keep_

_So, blame it on the night_  
_Don't blame it on me_  
_Don't blame it on me_  
_Blame it on the night_  
_Don't blame it on me_  
_Don't blame it on me_

_Blame it on the night_  
_Don't blame it on me_  
_Don't blame it on me_  
_So, blame it on the night_  
_Don't blame it on me_  
_Don't blame it on me_  
_Don't blame it on me_

_Turning his attention to the guitar, Adam blasted the bass out as he span around in a perfect twister over and over again before turning his attention back to singing._

_Can't you see it? I was manipulated by it_  
_Too little to the dawn_  
_I had no choice in this_  
_I was a friend she missed_  
_She needed me to talk_

_So, blame it on the night_  
_Don't blame it on me_  
_Don't blame it on me_  
_Blame it on the night_  
_Don't blame it on me_  
_Don't blame it on me_

_Blame it on the night_  
_Don't blame it on me_  
_Don't blame it on me_  
_So, blame it on the night_  
_Don't blame it on me_  
_Don't blame it on me_  
_Don't blame it on me_

_Quickly tuning the lights off, Adam began to blast the bass again as the instruments glowed in the dark in with a series of orange, pink. green and blue before turning his attention back to singing for on last time._

_Oh I'm so sorry, so sorry baby_  
_Yeah_  
_ooh I got defense (oh I promise I'll be better this time, I will be better this time)_  
_Oh I promise (I'll be better this time, I will be better this time)_

_Don't blame it on me_  
_Don't blame it on me_

_(Guitar base)_

Panting for air after his exhausting singing, Adam placed the electric guitar back where he had got it from. But as he tuned the lights back on near the door, a astonished Katy suddenly lit up standing at the door, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Sorry...I forgot you headed off to bed" apologized Adam starting to feel bad.

"My god, Adam." said Katy still amazed by what she just saw.

"I know. I'm acting like an idiot." admitted Adam turning his back on Katy as he walked back to the guitar.

"No. How did you learn to sing like that?" asked Katy still remembering Adam's singing clear in her mind.

"What? You mean just then?" questioned Adam not at all bothered by Katy's amazement. "That's was nothing, I'm pretty sure anyone else can sing like that."

"Adam, being able to go from low notes to high notes within a second isn't something that most people can easily do." explained Katy not understanding why Adam was denying what he'd just did. "Do you like do something like that as a hobby? Drama? Music? Talent show?"

"Well, when I first became a Monster Hunter. I was given strict rules not to gain any sort of fame outside of the Guild in case of revealing everything to the outside world." explained Adam walking out of the room followed by Katy. "But, there's always been a part of me that's wanted to be out there, on the stage and amazing everyone with what I can do."

"Yeah, I know that feels. The feeling you get when you hear everyone calling you back on for one last song, the looks on people's face when they see you emerge onto the stage." admitted Katy remembering the many times she's felt that feeling. Just then, an idea struck into Katy's mind. It's obvious Adam's has a singer's voice in him, and it's clearly obvious that Katy didn't know how to properly defend herself against monster. So... why can't they both teach each other what they know? "What about a deal?"

"A deal?" asked Adam skeptically.

"Yeah. If you teach me how to be a Monster Hunter, I'll teach how to preform." offered Katy as they reached Adam's room.

"You? A Monster Hunters? Ha ha ha... And there I was worrying that you couldn't joke about." laughed Adam in amusement, but then he saw how serious Katy was about it. "Wait? You mean you... Do you have any idea how dangerous being a Monster Hunter is?!" asked Adam with a sudden serious mood.

"You were able scare off those raptors last night." reminded Katy.

"Those were small fry, compared to what I normally hunt. Yeah, you might hunt something like a Velocidrome sometimes. But sometimes you might end up hunting something Godzilla-sized!" explained Adam as he finally opened the door to his room. "And anyway, what makes you think you can teach how to preform in front of millions?" asked Adam, within a flash, Katy ducked under Adam's armed and blocked his path so that he was looking straight into her eyes.

"I'm Katy Perry. What makes _you_ think I can't?" asked Katy reminding Adam just who she was. Thinking about it, Adam guessed he could easily teach her the basic of a Monster Hunter. Hunting, Fighting, Gathering. And surely Katy can teach Adam a thing or two about singing and preforming. After all, singing is what she's famous for.

"Okay then, surprise me." challenged Adam in an agreement.

"You're on, we start first thing tomorrow." arranged Katy as he walked off to her room.

"Hmm, I can't wait." whispered Adam as he made his way into the room for some sleep. But outside, the very same Velocidrome that had attack Adam and Katy had been watching everything from his spot in the undergrowth.

"Great, now we have to worry about him again!" moaned the Velocidrome in anger. But from the undergrowth, a large Gore Magala appeared from the darkness. It's very presence silencing the Velocidrome.

"Calm yourself, Slash." the Gore Magala advised as it looked out into the building. "You're attack last night worked just as planned."

"Worked? There's a hunter guarding Katy Perry now! How does that make it any easier for us, Shadow?!" asked Slash in rage.

"Because the more time he spend with that Balloon chest. The more he'll drop his guard." explained Shadow as he waved his clawed wing in the wind. "And when he does that, then we'll strike him and be rid of our blockade to cloaking the world in darkness and chaos."

"But what if he challenges you?!" asked Slash think of the worst to happen. Giving him a disturbing look, Shadow swiped his clawed wing over Slash's head, taking off most of the tree above out. "Um...You...make you're point clear, Shadow." shuddered Slash knowing that Shadow had made his point very clear.

**Well, you gotta admit you have to have a Gore Magala called Shadow for the most obvious reason. Right?...Right?**


	10. First lesson

**So it's time to see just how well Adam is getting along with the other s and teaching Katy about being a monster hunter.**

As the sun light beamed into Adam's room, Adam remained in his bed within a deep sleep. His arms laid out across the bed as he slept in a rather comfortable position.

"MORNING!" yelled a male voice. Scaring Adam awake in shock as he jumped out of the blanket cover and falling out of the bed. Climbing up the bed, Adam saw a large black man in white clothing on the other side of the bed holding a tray of food in his hands. "Not exactly what you were expecting, huh Adam?" asked the man as he watched Adam buried his face in his hands.

"Who. In God's name. Are you?" asked Adam not in the best of moods. (Well you wouldn't be either if someone did that to you.)

"Names Dean, kid." answered Dean as he placed Adam's food trad on the side. "I'm the one who asked you're name the other night."

"Oh...you." remembered Adam not as focused as he normally is. "What time is it?"

"10:45." answered Dean as Adam buried his head back in his hands.

"So...any reason why you're in my room?" asked Adam finally.

"Katy asked me if I could bring you breakfast up." answered Dean calmly. "And she also said she wants you ready in half an hour."

"For what?"

"For her hunting lessons." answered Dean as he left Adam in to have his breakfast in privacy.

_X An hour later outside..._

As the sun shined bright in the mid-day sky, Katy struggled to stay quiet among the tall grass and green bushes as she crept up on Adam...who knew ages she was there. Sense Katy had her eye set on becoming a monster hunter, Adam gave her his Elemanders as a helpful gift, and he already had the Epitaph Eternal to use for future hunts...that is, if Katy didn't get herself killed before she could swing her blades about. Knowing she was about to strike, Adam counted to himself.

"Three. Two. One..."

"SURPR-" Katy was cut off as Adam tripped her over on her back and held his sword at her neck with lighting speed. "I guess you heard me?"

"Only...A lot." answered Adam as he put his sword away and helped Katy to her feet. "You're putting too much pressure on your feet." advised Adam as he showed Katy what she should be doing when stalking. "Feel the earth between your-"

Just then, a flock of birds flu off in panic ahead of Adam and Katy in the bushes. Instantly Adam knew what that meant, a monster was close.

"Watch, and learn." whispered Adam as he stalked up to where the birds had fled. Like a leopard, Adam remained perfectly quiet without making a slight sound as he made his way closer and close. Feeling like he was close enough, Adam exploded from the bushes as he pinned his target to the floor with his sword at the creatures throat...which was actually Doug! "What?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Adam! Sword away from the throat." begged Doug as Adam released him. Catching up, Katy saw Adam helping Doug up as Doug brushed off the dirt from his cloths.

"Doug?" asked Katy surprised to see Doug back so soon.

"Katy? What are you doing out here?" asked a surprised Doug.

"Adam's teaching me to be a Monster Hunter." answered Katy proudly.

"Really? Um... Adam can I have a word with you for a sec?" asked Doug as Adam walked over to him. "You know, the last time I checked. You were supposed to be keeping Katy out of harms way. Not helping her get killed."

"I am, if I teach her how to be a Monster Hunter. She'll stand a better chance of survival if she runs into a monster." explained Adam as Katy tried to listen in. "And it's also part of a deal we made."

"And what's she doing for her part? Kissing you?" asked Doug not at all impressed by Adam's reasons.

"No! If I teach her to hunt. She'll teach to sing on stage." explained Adam as he sat on a rock.

"You. Singing?" asked a surprised Doug.

"He can sing, you know. Quiet well." added Katy feeling left out.

"Come on Doug. When was the last-" Adam was cut off as he felt the rock he was sitting on move. Looking back at Doug and Katy, Adam could see their faces covered in fear. "This isn't a rock. Is it?" whispered Adam having good idea what it was. Looking down at the rock, Adam saw that it was connected to a tail...which was connected to a large sleeping Duramboros.

"Wow, that's..big." whispered Katy in awe and fear.

"Adam, just carefully...get up." whispered Doug not wanting to wake the Duramboros up. Carefully, Adam got off the Duramboros's tail and carefully backed away from the sleeping monster. But just when he made to the others, a small felyne pop up on the brute wyverns hump. It's little pick axe in the air as it aimed it at the monsters hump.

"Aww, it's adorable!" whispered Katy at the sight of the little felyne. She always did like cats. But Adam and Doug were even more scared that the little cat was going to wake up the giant monster.

"No. No. No. No." whispered all three of them in panic as the felyne brought it's axe down on the monsters hump...But didn't wake it up at all. (Much to everyones surprise)

"We're not dead." realized Katy in amazement.

"HA!" shouted Doug in triumph. But that easily woke up the Duramboros. Getting up with a mighty thud of it's feet, the monster shock off the felyne and caught sight off the three people.

"DOUG. YOU IDIOT!" shouted Adam in anger as he voice was lost under the Duramboros's roar. Screaming in fear, all three of them knew just what to do.

"RUN THE OTHER WAY! RUN THE OTHER WAY!" shouted Adam as all three shot off away from the scene, with the enraged Duramboros charging after them. Thinking fast, Adm caught sight of a hanging branch above them. Jumping up, Adam griped the branch like a monkey as he pulled himself up.

"Katy! Take my hand!" yelled Adam as Katy jumped up and caught Adam's hand as she pulled herself up. Seeing the two in the branch, Doug jumped up and pulled himself up as the three hid in the branches and leaves among the tree. "Keep, quiet." said Adam as the Duramboros looked around for the three in frustration. Finally giving up, the brute wyvern let loose a annoyed roar before stomped away from the scene as Adam poked his head out of his hiding spot.

"Is he gone?" asked Katy still in her hiding spot with Doug.

"We're good." answered Adam as Doug jumped out of the tree, but Katy didn't seem to keen. "Katy what's wrong?"

"I might need some help with getting down." asked Katy as she tried climbing down.

"Oh come on, you can roar in the face of a tiger. But you can't climb down a-" Doug stop himself as a branch snapped beneath Katy's foot sent her falling down.

"I got you, Katy!" yelled Adam as Katy fell from the tree. With a loud thud, Katy fell onto Adam like a rock. Looking up with dazed eyes. Adam couldn't stop himself from blushing as the two stared eye to eye with each other.

"_Adam and Katy. Sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G._" sang Doug in amusement as the two got up. Having had enough of hunting for now. The three headed back to the hotel for the day.

**So much for a first hunting lesson. Huh?**


	11. Taking a risk

**Time to rejoin our Monster Hunter's and Pop star.**

After their close run in with the Duramboros. Katy and Adam chose to take a little break by looking at the clouds together as the sun set cased a red and orange color to the sky along side a beautiful calm lake side.

"Hey, that one looks like a dog. See it's tail?" pointed a chuckling Katy at a dog shaped cloud up in the sky.

"Hey, and that one looks like a Jaggi riding a Ludroth." pointed out Adam at a could that actually did look like a Jaggi riding a Ludroth. Even though Adam found it funny, Katy was a little confused about he was talking about.

_"Must be a Monster Hunter thing."_ though Katy to herself. "You do this often?"

"Yeah. But man, this always makes me laugh. Even more when..." Adam triad off from his words as he remembered his mum, Dana. The mere thought of thinking about her devastated and sadden look as he left started to bring up a bad feeling of home sickness.

"Adam? Are you alright?" asked Katy noticing Adam sudden sadness.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about my mum." responded Adam as he got up from his spot. "I hope she's okay."

"What about you're dad? How's was he when you left?" asked Katy getting up as well. Knowing about his father, Adam brought out an old and rusty watch from his pocket and handed it over to Katy. Taking a odd look at it, Katy noticed that it had stopped working all together. "Your watch has stopped."

"At 10:28 am. 11th of September. 2001." answered Adam being more precise as he wipe away tears from his eyes. Instantly, Katy realized what Adam meant by it.

"9/11." realized Katy in sadness.

"It was all they could find of my dad." explained Adam as he took a seat near the lake side. "He may of got into argument with my mum, but. They always loved each other as much as they loved me." sitting beside Adam. Katy could easy see how much Adam disliked leaving his mum behind.

"Most of us, don't like leaving our parents behind. I mean, I always think about my family whenever I go on tour." explained Katy thinking of her family. "But sometimes we have to leave them to be able to learn and do new things." she said trying to comfort Adam. Though not to much avail.

"Adam? Katy?" called out Doug walking on the scene catching the two's attention.

"Doug? What's wrong?" asked Adam seeing a map in Doug's hands.

"I um...found a problem with the route you guys are taking to the arena." explained Doug as he laid the map on the ground for the other two to see. "You guys are planning to take that route to the next arena, right?" asked Doug dragging his finger across the map route.

"Yeah. Why?" answered Katy confused.

"There have been recent reports of the strange monster on that route." explained Doug reminding Adam of the whole reason he's with Katy.

"So what you're saying is. Is that we can't take that route?" asked Adam making Doug's point more clear.

"Yeah."

"Well, I know you're next performance isn't until tomorrow. So maybe we can take this route through the Forest of Dean and to the arena." suggested Doug hopefully.

"I think we're gonna have to." figured Adam wisely. "The only issue we have if we do take that route. Is running into Garfield."

"Garfield? You worried about running into a lazy, fat cat in the middle of the forest?" asked Katy confusingly.

"No. Garfield is nothing like that lazy cartoon cat." explained Adam instantly. "He's a massive, loud Tigrex. Half-T-Rex, Half- Tiger and Half Dragon. And he's the leader of four Guardians of Balance. Ferno, a fire breathing flying Rathalos, the perfect image of a dragon, Dios, a blue boxing Brachydios, he's basically a T- Rex with explosive boxing gloves And last, there's Storm, a fast electric Zinogre. Like a wolf but...more shocking."

"All four of them are deadly on their own. But together... well you'd be wise to run away." added Doug understanding Adam's concern and fear.

"Seems like the Forest of Dean isn't a good option then." guessed Katy sadly looking at the map.

"No. Garfield and his friends won't attack us unless we disturb them. So as long as we keep our distance from them, we'll be safe." reassured Adam hearing tales about how close other hunters had come to death after they got on Garfield's bad side. But unknown to all three of them, within the undergrowth. Slash had been spying on them and had heard everything they'd said.

"_Gone just as plan._ He said._ He'll lowers his guard. _He said. Well looks like it isn't!" muttered Slash as he left to inform Shadow of his news.

_X The Forbidden Ground..._

Within the dark and ruined remains of the Forbidden Ground, Shadow tended to his master piece. A large darkness sphere, his clawed wings spread around it as it gathered dark black smoke inside of it. While at this moment, it was nothing more then a delicate item. Shadow knew that very soon, it will have enough darkness gathered inside of it to cloud the entire world in a blanket of darkness and chaos. Sensing movement, Shadow placed the sphere down as he listened to the footsteps of an approaching creature.

"Slash. Could you try knocking before you come in next time?" asked Shadow not even having to look back at Slash.

"Sorry Shadow. But I have news about Adam and Katy." explained Slash bowing his raptor head down to Shadow.

"Speak then." ordered Shadow with a hint of aggression.

"Adam has started to teach Katy to be a monster hunter, much to our annoyance." explained Slash.

"Katy? _The_ Katy Perry? A monster hunter?" questioned Shadow finally turning around to Slash before bursting out laughing in amusement, well...not to Slashes amusement. "Ha! She wouldn't even be able to stab a Aptonoth without being killed!"

"They're also heading through the Forest of Dean to get-"

"What did you say?!" asked Shadow as his amusement quickly turned to shock and anger.

"The Forest of Dean. Your recent activity on different routes has caused them to take that route to their next arena." answered Slash holding his ground as Shadow approached him until he was towering over the Velocidrome.

"So Adam is taking a risk with Garfield and his buddies?" questioned Shadow as he walked away from Slash and back to his sphere. "Either Adam is very clever, or very eager to get him and Katy killed."

"Which is why we should launch a attack on them now!" added Slash eager to get back at Adam before humiliating him. "I can easily take them down before they set foot in that forest."

"And I wouldn't have hired you if you couldn't." noted Shadow looking out over his dark kingdom. "But these sort of situations require someone more..brutal and powerful to handle."

"And who did you have in mind?" asked Slash already having a good idea who Shadow was referring to. Turning around, Shadow took a deep breath before calling out.

"BRUTUS!" called Shadow with a eerie voice. Almost instantly, a large green and brown Deviljho crashed through the ruined entrance as it charged at Shadow and as Slash hide away from Brutus in fear. Like a rabid animal, Brutus just about stopping as he locked eyes with the dark wyvern.

"Can you knock next time?" asked Shadow looking at what's left of the entrance.

"You summoned me master." growled Brutus with a rock clashing voice.

"I have a task for you. But before I tell you, I have a question to ask." explained Shadow as Slash came out of his hiding spot. "Do you still long for the taste of human flesh?"

Upon hearing that, Brutus's saliva drooling mouth cracked into a sinister grin. "Every second."

**Oh man, as if a Gore Magala was bad enough, now there's a deviljho to worry about!**


	12. Clash of monsters

**Time to get back to our friends as they witness a massive clash of the monsters.**

_X Forest of dean..._

Among the towering trees and howling winds of the night, many of the cast slept within their tents to past the night. Most of them had to share a tent with each other, but Katy being her, had her own tent to herself. Adam and Doug however, were wide awake as they guarded the area. Both of them knew if any monster tried to launch a attack, it would be under the cover of night. At tonight, there was certainly a monster on the prowl. Only a short distance away within the undergrowth. Brutus and caught the scent of Adam from miles away. And was close to finding him.

From inside her tent, Katy was woken up by a series of thuds that she felt through the ground. Carefully poking her head out of the tent in her pizza onesie. Scanning the area in front of her, her eyes shot into instant fear as she spotted a large T-Rex sized monster moving through the undergrowth.

"Shh. A Deviljho." whispered Adam as he kept his eyes on Brutus as Adam carefully walked towards Katy.

"What should we do?" whispered Katy in fear.

"Wake up the others. I'll get Dean and Doug to start the trucks." whispered Adam as the two quietly got up and hurried everyone out of their tents.

Within the undergrowth, Brutus still hadn't caught sight of the movement of the cast. But as everyone quietly and hurriedly moved into the trucks. A thunderbolt cracked into the night sky, scaring Dean so much that he accidentally yelped in fear. Instantly, Katy covered his mouth with her hands as she and everyone else locked their eyes on the alert Brutus as he raised his head up to find that yelp. But just as fast as he heard it, he soon started to sniff the ground beneath him. More cautiously, everyone hurried into the trucks, all who was left was Katy, Doug and Adam.

Suddenly, another thunderbolt struck a tree branch, snapping it off right above a tent. Knowing what would happen, Adam quickly tried to stop it, but the branch fell on the tent, crushing it with a loud snap. And drawing Brutus attention as he caught the scent of people on it. Frozen in fear, Adam could only hope that the darkness will hide him as Brutus stomped out of the undergrowth revealing his true size and fierceness. From their spot, Katy and Doug could only watch in fear as Adam tried to back away. But as Brutus lowered his head to where Adam was, another thunderbolt illuminated the dark blanket, revealing Adam right in front of Brutus's piercing eyes!

Letting loose a heart wrenching roar, Brutus tried to crush Adam under his jaw. But Adam quickly brought out the Epitaph Eternal and slashed Brutus across his face, giving Adam enough time to make a run for it.

"Run! Go into the forest!" shouted Adam to Katy and Doug as all three ran into the forest with Brutus hot on their trails. Knowing that none of them could out run the raging Deviljho. Adam sliced at a tree with his sword, causing it to crash down on Brutus. Giving Katy and Doug a few steps ahead of Brutus.

"I'll kill you! You little bug!" roared Brutus as he torn himself free from the fallen tree. Adam, who had stayed behind to hold off Brutus stood in shock and horror. A monster just talked!

"You can talk?!" asked Adam in shock as he shielded himself from flying wood as Brutus smashed himself free.

"You hear my voice, and you soon hear the sound of oozing blood!" replayed Brutus as he lunged at Adam, but Adam slashed at him again with his sword. Giving him enough time to run away from Brutus as he charged after him.

Up head of Adam, Katy was struggling to keep up with Doug as they made it out of the forest. But as if it wasn't bad enough. Katy tripped over a large log covered in leaves bringing her running to a stop.

"Katy! Come on! We gotta keep running!" called out Doug seeing Katy trying to get up.

"Hang on! I tripped over a log!" replayed Katy getting up. But as she looked back, the log she tripped over began to rise up as the leaves fell off revealing not wood. But orange and blue scales!

"Katy! That's not a log!" yelled Doug in horror as he and Katy looked on to see the log connected a T-Rex shaped head and a body of a monster. A Tigrex. Garfield!

Looking down in rage, Garfield focused his eyes on Katy who was standing in shock as Garfield towered over her. Within a second, her scream was lost under the heart jumping roar of Garfield. But at that moment, Adam burst out from the forest with Brutus crashing through behind him. Completely ignoring Adam, Garfield locked eyes with Brutus as the two tried to out roar each other.

"The leader of the Guardians dies tonight!" roared Brutus as he and charged at Garfield.

Thinking fast, Adam skidded under the charging Garfield's belly as the two slammed into each other like battering rams, locking jaws and clawing each other. Rushing towards Katy and Doug, Adam couldn't help but look back at the raging battle behind him.

"Did that dinosaur just talk?!" yelled Katy in shock as Dean drove crashed into the scene in his land rover through the undergrowth.

"Yeah, I'm just as shocked as you are. Now get in the rover!" ordered Adam as he pushing Katy and Doug into the land rover. "Dean! Man am I glad to see you."

"Hang on tight." warned Dean as he hit the peddle, driving the land rover away from the fighting monster.

Back with the fight, Garfield had locked his jaw around Brutus's neck trying to rip his throat out. But Brutus chomped into Garfield's tail before throwing Garfield into the trees as one fell on top of Garfield, trapping him. Struggling to get out from his wooden trap, Garfield could only roar in rage as Brutus began to breath dragon energy prepared to finish him off. But out of the darken sky, Ferno swooped down digging his claws into Brutus's back as he dragged Brutus away from the trapped Garfield as his dragon breath missed Garfield.

Enraged, Brutus tried to bite down on Ferno, but Ferno blasted a fireball in his face. With a burning pain, Brutus shacked his head as he tried to get rid of the flames burning his flesh, but out of the undergrowth, Dios crashed into view punching his fist into Brutus's face causing a massive explosion that made Brutus fall to the ground. Enraged, Brutus let loose a raging roar... only to be interrupted by Storm's shocking entry as he slammed his paw into Brutus's head.

As Dios and Storm kept Brutus down with electric claw swiped and exploding punches, Ferno flu down to Garfield's aid and lifted the tree off him. But as he did so, Brutus broke out of Storm's hold, sending Storm flying into the bushes. Seeing Dios prepare another explosive attack, Brutus body slammed into Dios sending him crashing to the ground. But as Brutus blasted his dragon breath at the monster, Garfield took a deep breath of air and blasted a loud, hurricane like roar competely destroying Brutus's dragon breath and stagger him.

As Brutus regain his footing, he growled at Garfield with primal eyes. But Garfield gave him a firm look as Ferno, Storm and Dios gathered beside him. Knowing how close he was to being killed, Brutus took the safer option out...Get away from here.

"You may of won this time... But the next time we meet, all of you will fall!" warned Brutus as he retreated into the darkness. Having defending their home, the Guardians unleashed a chorus or victorious roar into the night sky. This battle was over...for now.

**Hell Yeah! You don't mess with the Guardians of Balance!**


	13. Doubts

**After their close call with Brutus, Katy is starting to realize just what being a Monster Hunter is really like for Adam.**

_X 2 hours later..._

Anxiously, Adam waited outside of Katy's room as Doug tended to her. After finally made it to the arena, most of the cast were glad just to be away from the Deviljho. And Katy seemed to be pretty shaken up by her encounter with the Deviljho and close call with Garfield. Eventually, Doug walked out of Katy's room.

"So. How is she?" asked Adam worryingly.

"She's still a bit shaken up, but she's fine." explained Doug much to Adam's relive. Though Adam could see a hint of disappointment and anger in Doug's eyes.

"You're not impressed by this, are you?" asked Adam knowing Doug better then anyone else.

"Adam, don't you see? This is why I wasn't keen on you teaching Katy to be a monster hunter." explained a frustrated Doug. "She was this close to being Garfield's next meal! What makes you think you can teach her to be a monster hunter?"

"She can be a monster hunter!" snapped Adam in anger

"No. You might be able to teach her to hunt a Great Jaggi. But you can't teach her to strike the same fear that a monster hunter does everyday!" refused Doug. Calming himself down, Adam turned his back on Doug.

"Doug." asked Adam bring up something personal to him and Doug. "Tell me. When you look at me, who do you see? Another mad hatter Katycat? Or a dreaded monster hunter? You might know me for Elder Dragon years, but while your the one keeping what we do a secret. I'm the one trying to make a difference!"

"That might be true, but-"

"No, not 'might be true' that _is_ true." Interrupted Adam turning towards Doug. "Don't you see, when a Barroth or Lagiacrus stops in their tracks, that is fear. That is what you and Trevor have forced me to do every time I go out there. And it might the right thing in your eyes, but it's not in mine, her's or anyone else's! Personally, I want to be that person that people and monster can find hope in. A person that isn't a mere secret to the world. A person doesn't kill because the guy with the crown said so!"

"We'll talk about this later...When you remember who you are." said Doug sourly as he left Adam to cool off.

"Um...Katy? Can I come in?" asked Adam knocking on her door and trying to calm down.

"It's okay. You can come in." answered Katy as Adam came in. Looking at her, Adam could see that something was bugging Katy even though she was trying to hide her facial expression from him.

"How are feeling?" asked Adam rather awkwardly.

"I'm fine, what made you ask that?" asked Katy not even looking at Adam.

"Well, there's the fact you were inches from becoming a monster's dinner a few hours ago." hinted Adam rather sarcastically.

"I'm feeling stupid." Katy finally admitted.

"Why though?" questioned Adam.

"Because you were right! I can't become a monster hunter. I'm can't swing a sword, or even stab a Jag- or whatever you call those things. I'll be dead before I even kill a monster." explained Katy sitting on her bed.

Knowing better, Adam took a seat next to her, trying to comfort her. He had that moment when he felt the same way when he first tried to become a monster hunter. But anyone can be a monster hunter...even a pop star.

"Well, you say that. But a few years ago, would say you'd never going to become one of the most well known pop stars? Would you say you'd never be touring the world, just for people to hear you sing?" reminded Adam as he made his way out before stopping out the door.

"And one more thing. Would you say you'd never meet me?" added Adam leaving Katy on her own, now feeling more better after Adam's little talk.

_X The Forbidden Ground..._

"YOU IDIOT!" roared Shadow as he threw Brutus aside with his clawed like a rag doll. "I ordered you, the ultimate eating machine. To kill TWO people! And you couldn't even do that!"

"But master. Please! I was that close to killing them!" explained Brutus desperately as Shadow advanced towards with menacing eyes. "But Garfield and his pets were in my way. Even I don't have the strength to kill all of them at once!"

Stopping in his tracks, Shadow cleared his mind. Adam and Katy were proving to be more tricky for any of his servants to get rid of. But he had one thing that they didn't... the Eclipse sphere.

"Brutus, look at that sphere." ordered Shadow calmly. Getting up, Brutus eyed the Eclipse sphere as a dark mist oozed out of it. Almost like the mist that oozes off of Shadow.

"This sphere, is said to have the ability to cloud the whole world in an endless blanket of darkness, turning man and monster against their own kind...but only if powered with enough of a certain virus. My virus." explained Shadow circling it like a prized diamond. "Very soon, it will be at it's most powerful. And when it engulfs the world in it's endless night, we will fear no one and nothing!"

"So what do we do while we wait, master?" questioned Brutus a little relived that he wasn't dead yet.

"Round up all the army." ordered Shadow turning his attention back to Brutus. "Gift them with my virus. And when the sphere is ready, we will launched our attack and claim what is ours!"

"But what about the hunter?" asked Brutus bringing the main problem. Thinking to himself, Shadow brought out his clawed wings, sharpening them together as his face twisted into a sinister smile.

"You leave them to me...Now go!" ordered Shadow. Not wanting to suffer anymore, Brutus left Shadow as he suddenly flapped his wings and shot into the sky. Making his way to Adam and Katy. "I think...it's time I paid Adam a little visit."

**Oh boy...Better get ready Adam, cause you got someone worst to worry about now, coming right for you!**


	14. Duet

**So while Shadow is making his way to the arena, Adam and Katy are getting into the singing spirit.**

_X Midday..._

While the sun rested on the highest perch in the blue sky, Adam walked through the arena for what felt like the seventh-hundredth time. After his argument with Doug last night, Adam couldn't think straight. He had arguments before with Doug, but that was mostly about hunting methods or Adam's reputation of never killing a monster. But last night... was far more serious then Adam had actually thought.

Trying to forget about it, Adam made his way to the main arena. But as he did so, he could hear footsteps echoing through the tunnel.

"I know your following me, Doug...again." hinted Adam knowing who it was.

"I came to apologize for last night." admitted Doug as he came out of the dark tunnel, felling just as bad as Adam. "And to try show you how hopeless your chances are at turning Katy into a monster hunter."

"Hopeless? or pointless?" questioned Adam still keeping to his and Katy's deal.

"Both." answered Doug. "You might be keeping to your part of the deal, but I haven't seen Katy keep to her part at all yet."

At that moment, Adam suddenly realized that he hadn't seen Katy all morning at all.

"Speaking of which...Where's Perry?" asked Adam heading off past a confused Doug.

"_Well there's an obvious shout-out."_ muttered Doug as he chased after Adam.

Both soon made their to the stage, most of the dancer and band members were waiting at the stage for Adam to show up among the darkness as blue streams of lights illuminated the stage. Out of the darkness, Dean ran over to Adam as he pulled Adam back with him to the stage, followed by an even more confused Doug

"Adam! Come on!" hurried Dean as he dragged Adam onto to the stage.

"Wha- what's going on?" asked Adam in confusion.

"It's you're time to shine." answered Dean as he handed Adam a golden microphone and hurried off stage.

Just then, a soft violin note began to sweep across the arena and into everyones ears. Hearing footsteps behind him, Adam turned around to a sight he'd never thought he'd see. Holding a microphone in her hand, Katy simply gave a cheeky smile as Adam tried to take his eyes off her stunning firework colored dress.

"Katy...I can't do this." admitted a nervous Adam finally getting onto what was happening...learning how to preform in front of people.

"Yes you can. Just enjoy the moment." assured Katy as she started singing into her microphone.

(Firework-Katy Perry)

_Katy: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_  
_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? _

_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?  
Screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you'_

_Adam: You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_Katy: 'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, _

_Adam: __"Aah, aah, aah"_

_Katy: As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Both: Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Katy: You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time you'll know_

_Adam: You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, _

_Katy: "Aah, aah, aah"_

_Adam: As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Both: Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Katy: Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_Adam: 'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Katy: Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, _

_Adam:"Aah, aah, aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Both: Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Within a second, the entire cast clapped in amazement at Katy and Adam's duet as the stage lights lit up in the darkness. Even Doug couldn't believe how well the two sang together, heck...he didn't even believe Adam could sing like that.

"Adam! That was amazing!" commented one of the cast as more ran on the stage, hugging Adam and Katy in congrats.

"Really?" asked a surprised Adam as more people gathered around.

"Yeah!" replayed another member of the cast. "You're still a bit dull, but we can sharpen you up."

"I gotta hand it to you Adam...that was pretty impressive." admitted Doug making his way through the crowd. Looking around, Adam felt greater then he ever did before. It was like he didn't need to hide his secrets anymore.

"See Adam. All you need is some support and your good." reminded Katy hopefully.

But as she made her way off the stage, the place seemed to darken with a strange grey and black smoke oozing into the arena, even blocking out the lights around the stage. Everyone's happiness suddenly faded away as it was replaced with fear and confusion.

"Wha- What's going on?" wondered Dean in confusion as he saw the smoke creep up the walls and around the arena.

Suddenly, the entrance doors smashed opened flying across the arena. Looking on in interest and anger, Adam and Doug watched as a two large claws clapped out of the smoking mass of grey and black smoke oozing from the entrance. Revealing them to be joined to a massive black monster. Instantly, Adam knew that this was the monster that has been rattling the Guilds blood.

Instead of him finding it...it had found him and Katy.

**Sorry for not posting this for some time, I had trouble thinking of a way for Shadow and Adam to meet.**


	15. Frenzy Virus

**Time for the fight we all knew was coming. But Shadow is about to discover something for shocking then Adam's singing.**

_X Continuing where we left off..._

No one in the arena could even believe what they were seeing, even Doug and Adam found themselves shocked by what this mysterious monster actually looked like as it crept out of the black and grey smoke, clapping it's clawed wings together in amusement.

It's black scales seemed to make it look bigger in the black smoke, completely covering it's eyes. It's tattered wings seemed to flap about in the ominous winds in the arena.

"Bravo, truly...bravo." cheered the monster in a eerie voice that sounded more like wailing people, shocking everyone in horror at the realization that this monster could talk...not as much Adam, Doug, Katy. They already found out that monster could talk last night. "Although...I doubt singing is going to be much help to anyone right now."

"You can talk?" asked Doug showing a hint of fear in his voice...much to Adam's horror.

"Yes. Did you think this was Disney?" answered the monster before taking notice of Katy standing near the stage.

"Ah, Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson. What a pleasant surprise." greeted the monster creeping towards Katy as her shock and horror slowly changed to anger. "If only you could actually sing."

"Well I'm not the one who sounds like dying people!" growled Katy offended by the monster insult.

_"Er, you think you're so popular Miss balloon chest..."_ muttered the monster disturbingly, before turning his attention back to Adam. "Now, where were we?"

"Who are you? And why are you here?" questioned Adam finally making a stand.

"Oh don't you know? Well then, allow me to introduce myself." commented the monster as it raised it's clawed wings up, sending the black and grey smoke swirling around it like a tornado. "I am Shadow! Prince of darkness. Strongest of all Gore Magalas, and this part you should really pay attention to...the one who's been having monsters biting your tail!"

"Wait! Those raptors?" realized Katy remembering the night she meet Adam.

"And that Deviljho?" added Doug in shock.

"You were the one who had them attack us?!" asked Adam in shock.

"The best of my army." answered Shadow proudly. "Though sense they couldn't kill you, I have to go and do it myself!"

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" challenged Dean foolishly.

At that moment, Shadow clicked his clawed wings together as a large pack of velociprey emerged from the darkness. All of them eyeing the entire cast like hungry animals. Most of cast huddled together as the tired to keep an eye on every velociprey surrounding them.

"Next time, don't tempt fate Dean." advised Doug a little annoyed.

"Velociprey? Against us?! I already sent these guy packing last time." bloated Adam remembering what happened last time.

"Yes, you did." admitted Shadow. "But_ this_ time, things are going to be very different."

Almost instantly, Shadow flapped his wings out. Sending the smoke into every velociprey, causing them all to seemingly die on the spot.

"You just killed them all?" questioned Katy confused by Shadows act.

"'Kill' is such a...primitive way to put it." denied Shadow.

Looking back at the velociprey, Everyone could see that all of them had the same black and grey smoke leaking out of their mouths. Whatever Shadow had done to them, it hadn't killed them.

Suddenly, all velociprey got back up in a flash of black and grey. But all of them look more menacing then before. Their eye's glowed a primeval red as they breathed out the same smoke that Shadow controls. Their blue scales seemed more tinted with purple and black, and their growls and hisses had become far more high pitched than before.

"I've simply given them a touch of my Frenzy virus." added Shadow menacingly. Within a split second, Adam and Doug took action.

"Everyone! Get out of here!" ordered Doug bringing out his hammer as he jumped into action, knocking aside any Frenzy velociprey that went for him.

Following in on the action, Katy drew out her Elemanders that she had fitted to her legs under her dress. Like a tornado of fire and ice, Katy span around in a deadly attack as she sliced at every Frenzy velociprey that tried to go for her and the cast, her training with Adam was beginning to pay off. But as one Frenzy Velociprey tried to go for her behind, Adam slammed his Epitaph Eternal into it, sending it flying across the arena.

"Quick go! Call for help! I'll-" Adam was interrupted as Shadow flu at him, grabbing him as he flu through the roof of the arena.

"Adam!" shouted Katy worryingly as she tried to see him.

"Don't worry, he's survived worse. Now Go!" assured Doug as he and Katy continued to fight off the crazed pack of velociprey, protecting the cast as they tried to get to safety.

Back on the arena roof, Shadow slammed Adam down pinning him under his claw. But Adam managed to slice at Shadows arm, causing him to stagger back in pain, freeing Adam. But Shadow fired a blast of his Frenzy Virus at Adam, causing him to stagger in pain. Looking down at his bleeding arm, Shadow felt and hint of anger and surprise rush over him.

"Never felt my own blood drip down my own scales." admitted Shadow a little impressed.

"Won't be the last time either." growled Adam readying his sword as he got back up.

Charging into battle, both clashed together as they tried to overpower the other. But within a split second, Adam took his chance. Leaping onto Shadows back, Adam stabbed away as Shadow tried to throw him off like a deranged bull. But then Shadow realized something, rearing up on his back legs Shadow prepared to squished Adam under his weight. But Adam saw this coming and jumped up at the last second, before diving down, digging blade into Shadows arm as he slammed down on the monster. Roaring in pain, Shadow threw Adam off him before charging at him. But Adam bashed him at his head with his sword, causing him to stagger back.

Regaining his footing, Shadow simply wiped off a smear of purple blood from his mouth. Now, it was time to get serious...

Unfolding his clawed wings, Shadow slammed them down on the ground as Adam watched in horror. Letting loose a wailing roar, Shadow darkened the area with his virus as two horn speared from his head and his purple glowing marks turned into a poison pink. He had just entered his own Frenzy mode!

As Shadow starred down Adam with primal eyes. Adam felt a hint of fear come over him as he could only muttered two words...

"Oh crap..."

**Yeah, oh crap!**


	16. I won't kill

**Time to rejoin Adam as Shadow discovers what makes him so different.**

_X Continuing where we left off..._

Charging at Adam like a run away train, Shadow brought down his clawed wings at Adam. Sending him flying back and even smashing through the roof. But Adam regain his footing just in time as he blocked another strike from Shadows clawed wings with his sword.

"Fight, Adam! Fight!" taunted Shadow in his crazed Frenzy state. But he had pushed Adam too far...

Bringing his sword up, Adam slashed Shadow into the air. Causing him to go crashing back. But as Shadow tried to get back up, Adam leaped at him, digging his sword into Shadow's night colored scales. Enraged, Shadow grabbed Adam by his head in his claws. Trapping Adam in his darkened grip.

"Time to fly, Adam." growled Shadow with a disturbingly pleased voice.

Spreading his tattered wings, Shadow shot up into the sky. Flying high above the clouds, and was showing no signs of stopping. Struggling for air, Adam used all of his strength as he brought his sword down across Shadows stomach, causing him to screech in pain...and go crashing back down with Adam!

Even as the two crashed back down to the ground, Shadow and Adam kept exchanging blows with each other. But just as the two broke through the clouds, Shadows Frenzy cloaked claw clashed with Adam's dragon infused sword. Sending them both blasting back into the ground, sending off a power shock wave that tore trees out of the ground and smash the walls of the arena.

Weakly, Adam tried to get back up. His bones still aching after the fall. An as he got back onto his feet, he could see Shadow having the exact same problem, competely weak from exiting his Frenzy mode. But above him, a tree weakened by the shock wave. Began to fall down...right on Shadow!

But within a split second, Adam threw his craving knife at the falling tree. Causing it to fall the other way, and saving Shadows life.

Suddenly, two Frenzy infected velociprey emerged from the darkness, both of them eyeing the now defenseless Adam. But in a strange turn of events, Shadow swiped aside one the velociprey and crushed the other ones head in his clawed wing, tossing it aside.

"No, No, No, No, No, No! Why would you go and do that?!" questioned Shadow anger and confused by Adam's action. "I'm the one who's trying to kill YOU! The monster Hunter! That's what you do. KILL MONSTERS!"

"No!...As long as I'm breathing,...I won't kill a single monster...Not even you!" huffed Adam weakly competely shocking Shadow. How could he be a monster hunter, if doesn't kill a monster?!

"And what about those two velociprey? Would you have not killed them? " asked Shadow looking back at the two dead velociprey."Oh, they kill a lot of people, definitely true monsters. Those two had no right to live any longer...just as I don't."

And with that, Shadow drew out Adam's craving knife in his claw. Prepared to commit suicide. If Adam wouldn't kill him, he'll just have to do it himself.

Instantly, Adam rammed into Shadow. Causing him to stagger back as he dropped the craving knife. Angered and shocked, Shadow finally gave up and let loose a series of roars into the sky as he flu into the sky, ordering the other Frenzy velociprey into retreat.

"Our little date is far from over, Adam!" warned Shadow hovering over Adam as the hunter retrieved his craving knife. "The next time we fight...you WILL break your little oath!"

And with that, Shadow retreated into the grey clouds. And when he left, so did too the darkness around the arena as the sun shined it's light across the land. Weakly, Adam walked back to his Epitaph Eternal, still stabbed into the ground where it landed. Using all his remaining strength, Adam ripped it out of the ground before placing on his back.

"Adam!" called out a voice, turning around. Adam saw Doug and Katy rushing to his aid as an airship landed down behind them.

Trying walk towards them, Adam ended up falling on his knees. His fight with Shadow had taken more out of him then he had previously thought.

"Easy, Adam. Don't try to get up as quickly." advised Katy helping hoisting Adam up on her and Doug's shoulder.

"Where...are we...going?" asked Adam still gasping for air.

"Back to Port Tanzia. Trevor's ordered both of us to report back." answered Doug as he and Katy helped Adam onto the airship as it lifted off the ground and back to Port Tanzia.

_X The Forbidden Grounds..._

Crashing back into his blackened lair. Shadow lifted himself back up as Slash and Brutus emerged from the darkness, awaiting to hear something from their leader and both covered in the Frenzy virus as it flowed through their veins.

"Is he dead?" asked Slash with interest as he noticed Shadows cuts and bloody marks.

"No... not even close." answered Shadow angrily as he made his way to the Eclipse Sphere.

"Tell me...Do you ever wonder what makes person a monster hunter?" questioned Shadow note even looking at the velocidrome and deviljho.

"No..." admitted Slash actually confused by Shadows questioned. "Their strength?"

"Their viciousness?" suggested Brutus getting in on the conversation.

"No. Their ability to kill a creature without question." answered Shadow knowing from past experience. "But Adam on the other hand...he can't even bring himself to end a monsters life!"

"WHAT!" both Slash and Brutus growled in shock.

"How could he even be a monster hunter if he has never killed a monster?!" roared Slashed in disgust.

"Or even felt their blood, running down his armor?!" added Brutus just as disgusted.

"Because he _isn't_ a monster hunter. Not as long he goes by his pathetic oath!" explained Shadow in anger. But at that moment, he realized just how he could properly bring Adam to his knees.

"If he won't kill willingly...Then I'll force him to!" declared Shadow turning to his two monster lieutenants. "Lay waste to Port Tanzia. Leave nothing of it in your wake, but bring Trevor back alive. When you are done, report back to London. Then will finally unleash chaos into the world!"

"But what are you going to do?" questioned Slash as Shadow took the Eclipse Sphere in his claws. His claws disappearing under the purple glowing Sphere.

"I'm going to bring a little guest to our celebration." and with that, Shadow flu off back into the sky as Slash and Brutus lead their Frenzy infected army towards Port Tanzia.

**Oh boy, So what has Shadow got in plan for Adam, only one way to find out.**


	17. Tense moments

**While certain danger is prowling to Port Tanzia, Trevor has finally had enough of Adam's Batman-oath.**

_X Port Tanzia..._

While the sun started it's climb back down from the sky, Trevor and guild members alike rushed to the aid of the arriving victims of Shadows attack. While Adam weakly help the injured off the airship, Trevor and Dean tended to Doug and Katy's need. Doug had informed Trevor on everything about Shadow, who's species was now officially known as Gore Magalas. As well the power he possessed and the effect he had on the velociprey.

"I know velociprey are tough in packs, but whatever Shadow is using put them in a never-ending rage." described Doug remembering the fight.

"And what about Shadow himself?" questioned Trevor focusing on the more important matter.

"He fought against Adam, but he sent him flying off." answered Katy getting in on the conversation.

Instantly, Trevor's clam and concerned face was replaced with an enrage look. Shadow was still out there, all because Adam didn't kill it.

"Hey guys, Adam's coming up." pointed out Dean seeing Adam help the last injured person to the guild. With he heart full of hope, Katy tried to get to Adam. But Trevor pulled her back with disturbing force as he made his way to Adam.

"Adam! Stand forward." ordered Trevor with a terrifying look on him.

Instantly, other hunters backed away from Adam, chatting in confusion and fear as Adam stood up to Trevor confused by Trevor's sudden anger. Whatever was on Trevor's mind, it had made him more angry then he's ever been.

"Why didn't you kill him?" questioned Trevor crossly.

"Why didn't I kill him? Trevor, you know I don't kill monsters." explained Adam.

"You were ordered to kill every monster you hunt!" reminded Trevor angrily.

"I was ordered to keep Katy Perry safe. And that's what I'm doing!" pointed out Adam knowing what he was ordered to do.

"This isn't about keeping Katy safe! This is about you." yelled Trevor with disturbing anger.

"Trevor, wait!" begged Katy worried for Adam.

"Trevor, this isn't the time to start telling off people!" added Doug defending his life-long friend.

"SILENCE! Both of you!" ordered Trevor scaring both Katy and Doug before turning his attention back to Adam. "From the first day you showed up, you haven't killed a single monster, you've brought shame to hunters alike, and now you've left a far more dangerous creature live!"

"Shame? Trevor! I've been keeping to our oath and my promise!" explained Adam defending his personal feelings.

"YOU'VE BEEN DESTROYING IT!" yelled Trevor finally snapping. "And now I'll rebuild it... Adam Blade. I strip you of your hunting ranks, and banish you from ever returning to Port Tanzia! And remember, Adam. You have never been one of us, or will ever be. Now go!"

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone shocked by Trevor's words.

"NO!" yelled Katy in shock.

But Adam couldn't believe what Trevor had just done, he'd just taken away what Adam had known for all his life. Feeling a wave of shame and sadness crash over him, Adam walked away from the scene as hunters sadly cleared a path for him leading to another airship.

"Adam! Wait!" begged Doug rushing over to Adam as he pulled Adam back by his hand. "Trevor's not thinking straight, You've faced what we're up against, you're one the best around. We need you!"

"Didn't you hear him, Doug? I've never been a hunter." reminded Adam quietly trying to keep his tears back as he tore his hand free of Doug's grip.

As Adam laid one foot the airship, he turned back to look at Katy and Dean, both of them unable to hold back their sadness as Adam is forced to leave. Finally steeping on the airship. Adam didn't even look back as it flu off into the clouds back to _Footpoint_.

Slowly, hunters began to get back to their normal business, though now they were starting to question Trevor's decisions. But Trevor remained in his spot, unmoved by his decision.

"Trevor! Please! Reconsider your decision." begged Katy not wanting to see Adam leave after all he had done for her.

"I stand with my decision. Adam will remain banished for his entire life." refused Trevor unmoved by Katy's pleads. Even Doug couldn't believe what Trevor was saying, this wasn't the Trevor he was used to seeing at all.

"But Adam been doing what he was told to do. Keeping Katy safe!" added Dean standing with Katy.

"But he didn't killed Shadow! He allowed him to continue his father's plans!" refused Trevor finally breaking out of his invisible stand.

But at that moment, All three of them caught onto something Trevor had said.

"What do you mean_ 'his father's plans'_? Everyone just found out about Shadow today." questioned Doug confused about what Trevor said. Apparently, Trevor knew more about Shadow then he was letting on.

"It's nothing, Doug." denied Trevor obviously hiding something from everyone. "It doesn't matter."

Suddenly, Katy drew out her Elemanders. Pointing them at Trevor's neck, a look of anger and rage over her face. Shocking everyone around her.

"It does matter!" growled Katy angered by Trevor's excuse "Cos you've sent Adam away, and you're obviously hiding something from everyone. So tell us!"

"I only know as much as you do. Now lower your blades." ordered Trevor not scared by Katy's dangerous threat. Though Katy was unmoved by Trevor's orders, she wasn't one of his hunters and right now...was more than willing to kill Trevor.

"Lower your blades, Katy...That's an order!" shouted Trevor again.

"I'm not one of your hunters! I'm Katy Perry. And right now, I'm not taking any orders from you." refused Katy, surprising everyone with her anger. Not even Doug or Dean could say anything.

"Katy. I'm gonna count to five-"

"_I'm gonna count to three._" interrupted Katy moving her Elemanders closer to Trevor's neck.

No one knew what to say or do. For what felt like ages, no one dared to break the tense silence in the place. The fact that this was Katy Perry, threatening to kill a King made the situation more intense.

"_One_." started Katy showing no caution about killing Trevor.

"Trevor, just tell us. None of this is going to help anyone." begged Dean knowing that Katy will kill Trevor no matter what.

"_Two._" whispered Katy continuing her count.

"Fine. I'll tell you." agreed Trevor finally giving up. Calming down, Katy lowered her Elemanders away from Trevor's neck as she placed them back in the straps around her legs.

"Whatever you know, Trevor. Tell us all of it."

**Man, Trevor is really starting to go down hill. How did he even become a king with an attitude like that?**


	18. Trevor's folly

**After Katy's little death threat, Trevor is finally ready to reveal his secrets.**

Bringing up images on a board, Trevor began to explain everything that he knew to Katy, Doug and Dean who quietly listened to Trevor. Though most of them were still recovering from the shock of Katy's death threat.

"30 years ago. Before Doug and Adam ever became monster hunters...We discovered something." Trevor explained as an image of a strange fortress-like gate appeared on the board. "Deep within the mountain, we found a new breed a monster, one who's power rivaled the elder dragons themselves..."

At that moment, a picture came up on the board of a large golden monster, blasting a dark energy at every hunter around it. Everyone instantly saw a large connection with with this and Shadow as they looked on shocked. Both had the same clawed wings and body posture, but the monster was more golden and it's eyes were more visible then Shadows.

"Wait a minute, is that-"

"Shadow? No. His father. Chaos" answered Trevor interrupting Dean. "At that time, Shadow was only a small infant. No more dangerous then a cat. But his father was, as he had his eyes on using his power for one thing. That."

Instantly, an image showed up of a dark sphere. Oozing a large black smoke, just like the one everyone saw on Shadow.

"What is that?" asked Doug shocked by the image.

"The eclipse sphere." explained Trevor looking up at the image. "While Shadow's frenzy virus is dangerous in it's own right, the Eclipse Sphere can gather large amounts of the frenzy virus into it. Enabling it to plunge the world into a never ending darkness."

"Never ending darkness? It doesn't sound that bad." admitted Dean not seeing how bad it was.

"Dean, don't you know what will happen if that happens?" questioned Doug shocked by Dean's opinion. "Without the sunlight, plants will die. And then herbivorous go with them, forcing carnivorous to eat each other and then..."

"Destroying the human-race." finished Katy knowing well what could happen.

"Chaos sought to do that to the very world, turning hunters and monster against each other." Trevor went on as images on Chaos fighting against Trevor along with other hunters. "Out of all the hunters that fought against Chaos, only I was left to bring Chaos's life to an end. But when I turned my attention to ending Shadow...I...I couldn't do it."

"What!?" yelled Doug in shock. Was Trevor basically saying he couldn't kill Shadow?

"I assumed he was too young to understand or remember everything. So I let him live, an outcast in a world of monster." continued Trevor shocking everyone in the room.

"Wait, you mean to say...you're the one responsible for letting Shadow get this far?" questioned Dean trying to make things straight.

"Yes..." answered an ashamed Trevor as he turned his head away from everyone.

"So then, you've basically banished Adam for something, that you couldn't do either!" realized Katy even more angry then before.

"Shadow was an infant! How could I have lived with myself knowing that I'd killed a young creature who hadn't done a thing to me?" reminded Trevor slamming his fist against the table. "Adam chooses not to kill by choice for no reason."

"No, stop right there!" ordered Doug finally having enough. "I've known Adam for years, and he doesn't kill for no reason! He does it because it's separates people like him for people like you!"

"I understand that, Doug." admitted Trevor calming down. "But that is not what's important now. Stopping Shadow is."

"Alright, so what about this Frenzy Virus. What does it do without the Eclipse sphere?" asked Katy getting back to main subject.

"On it's own, it is enough to kill a person. But when a monster is infected by it, it becomes a true monster... consumed with power and madness." explained Trevor knowing from experience what it can do. "Very few monster can control it's power."

"Hang on, you said _a_ _few_. So that's means there _are_ monster that can control it." realized Dean listening in carefully.

"But which ones?" questioned Doug seeing where Dean was going with this.

"Do you know why Garfield and his friends are so feared?" asked Trevor walking over to the board.

"Because they're absolutely terrifying together?" hinted Katy still remembering her first encounter with the formidable Tigrex.

"Because they are the only ones that have turned Shadow's own weapon...against him." answered Trevor turning to face the three. "All of the Guardians of Balance were infected with the Frenzy Virus at one point, but unlike other monsters. They were able to control it, and use to make them stronger and turn their scales into living armor, the few hunters that know this call it the Extreme statues. Now they can use it whenever they want. And keep Shadow at-"

Suddenly, a large crash of wall behind Trevor caught everyone off guard. Turning around in shock, Trevor was helpless as a flying Frenzy Seltas swoop in at him, knocking him out as it flu off with him still in it's claws.

"TREVOR!" yelled Doug as he tried to get the hunter king back in vein. But as he looked down out of the hole, his whole world turned upside down.

All of Port Tanzia was a battle ground, hunters fought viciously with Frenzy infected monsters among the burning ruins of buildings. And leading it all, Brutus taking part in the madness, ripping apart every hunter in his way in wave of blood lust and terror.

"No..." trailed Dean as he and Katy joined a speechless Doug as they watched the battle rage on. Just then, a claw smashed through the door leaving a massive hole.

"Knock, Knock!" yelled Slashed clearly infected with the Frenzy virus. Looking back out the hole, Doug caught sight of an airship not far from them. But with Slash tearing down the door behind, their only way out was right in front of them.

"Jump!" ordered Doug shocking Dean and Katy.

"Are you crazy?! We'll die!" asked Dean not keen on jumping right into the battle below them.

"If we don't jump, we'll die anyway!" added Doug pushing Dean and Katy off as he jumped down with them, just as Slash brought down the door.

Sliding down the roof, all three of them landed among the dead bodies of hunters and monsters.

"Over there! That airships is still working!" pointed Katy as hope jumped into her heart.

But then, Brutus crashed out of the chaos catching sight of the three people.

"Well ain't this a surprise!" chuckled Brutus with a chilling tone.

"RUN!" ordered Doug as he pushed Katy and Dean towards the airship, getting them to started running as Brutus gave chase.

Ducking under the intense chaos and exploding buildings. All three of them made it to the airship, but they still had to tie it off so they can lift off. And Brutus wasn't far behind.

"Get in the airship! I'll tie it off!" ordered Doug as Katy and Dean got on board.

But as Dean made it on, he caught sight off a dead hunter in Great Jaggi armor. Lying next to him, a Thundacrus light-bowgun still loaded. Picking it up, Dean took aim at Brutus as the Frenzy Deviljho charge closer to the airship.

Firing it at Brutus, Dean was shocked to see it only bounce off him as Brutus eyed him with enraged eyes.

"When I reach you guys, _YOU'RE_ the first one I'll rip apart!" roared Brutus as he kept on charging at the airship.

Again and again, Dean fired at Brutus. But they only seemed to make the Frenzy Deviljho more angry. But then, Dean caught eye off the scattered barrel bombs lying in Brutus's path.

"KATY! GET DOWN!" ordered Dean as Katy ducked for cover.

Firing at the barrels, a massive explosion finally stopped Brutus dead in his tracks. And gave Doug enough time to tie the airship free.

"Doug! Take my hand!" yelled Katy as Doug jumped up to the rising airship, just about catching Katy's hand.

Charging out of the grey smoke, Brutus let loose a frustrated roar as he watched the airship fly off through the clouds. Leaving behind the now ruined Port Tanzia.

"Oh god..." cried Doug quietly still shocked to see Port Tanzia in such ruins.

"Now what? Trevor's gone. Port Tanzia is history. How we going to stop Shadow now?" asked Dean falling to his knees in exhaustion. Pulling herself together, Katy cleared her mind.

"We have to find Adam." answered Katy realizing remembering that though all the chaos, Adam had left long ago. "He's the only one that stands any chance against Shadow."

"Wait... I realized something...Shadow wasn't back there." realized Doug in shock.

"No. He wasn't, but where would he go?" added Dean not to sure why Shadow didn't take part in the attack.

"He must be going after Adam!" realized Katy in shock.

Now it made sense. Brutus and Slash attacked Port Tanzia and took Trevor so that the hunter guild was powerless, and Shadow must be going to get his revenge on Adam! But they had to find Adam before Shadow did.

"Okay...okay...Doug, you know Adam better then anyone. Where would he go?" asked Dean as he and Katy turned their attention to Doug.

But Doug already knew where Adam was heading.

"Where everyone goes when they're sad...home."

**Oh, this is getting more and more intense!**


	19. You held me down

**With the others rushing to get to Adam. Adam is still taking his banishment very hard.**

_X Footpoint..._

Among the calm setting of Footpoint, Adam stop in front of his home. His eyes stained with tear marks from when he was crying, the Epitaph Eternal still gleaming against his worn clothing. After all he'd done for the hunter guild, to be told that he'd been ruining it by Trevor. Was something that hit Adam really hard...

Making his way through the door, Adam made his way to the kitchen where Dana was busy washing up her plates. But instead of saying hello, Adam simply stood against the door, waiting for Dana to see him. Though it wasn't until Dana caught Adam in her sight as she put away her plates that she stopped what she was doing.

"Adam?..." muttered Dana shocked to see Adam back so soon and how down he seemed.

"Hi, mum..." greeted Adam sadly not looking at Dana at all.

"You're back so soon? So hows Katy?" asked Dana as Adam took a seat at the table.

"She's fine... She will be without me around." answered Adam trying not to cry again.

"What do mean? You're a monster hunter, that seems safe for Katy." questioned Dana unable to understand why Adam was so sad. Looking at Dana finally, Adam finally burst into tears.

"Not anymore...Trevor banished me!" cried Adam unable to stop his tears from falling down his face.

"What?!" questioned Dana shocked to hear this, even though she only found out about Adam being a monster hunter recently. She didn't need telling to see how much it meant to Adam. "Well, that's good isn't it? You won't have to worry about getting killed, you don't have to hide anything."

"Good?" muttered Adam angrily "I've been a monster hunter for as long as I can remember! It's all I've ever known! How is not being a monster hunter anymore GOOD?!"

Calmly, Dana wrapped her arms around Adam as he continued to cry. Even now, Dana understood how upset Adam was.

"It's okay, Adam. It's okay." assured Dana trying to cheer Adam up. _"Man, it's just like before."_

Right then, Adam slowly broke out of Dana's embrace, confused by what she said.

"Wait...what do mean _'before'_?" asked Adam as he began to stop himself from crying. Taking a deep breath, Dana knew she would have to tell Adam about this one day.

"Before your father died." explained Dana deeply. "You used to come down at nights, screaming and crying your eyes out like you'd been in a nightmare. Your father I didn't know what to do, we tried seeing an expert but they were just as confused as well..."

Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing, he couldn't even remember anything like that when he was a so young.

"And the pictures you drew on the walls...God, it was no wonder you're so terrified." Dana went on shuddering at the memories of those pictures.

"Pictures? What pictures?" asked Adam pulling himself back to his serious self.

"You drew these pictures of some large...animal, leaping out of the shadows at you, to me it looked like something out of '_Aliens'_. Always in black paint as well." Dana explained.

"Are they still on the walls?" asked Adam keen to see these pictures.

"No. Your father always washed them off." answered Dana seeing her son make a shocked expression. "But I did take a few pictures of them before your father washed them off."

"Where are they?" asked Adam instantly.

"I put upstairs in the spare room. In the draw." answered Dana as Adam instantly shot up towards the spare room.

Slamming the draw open, Adam threw everything out as he scanned the draw for the pictures. Finally, Adam found the images. And it quickly brought back a disturbing feeling of fear.

The image showed a large bodied animal leaping out of the darkness with it's claws out wide as if it was coming for Adam. But it's clawed wings and eyeless face was awfully familiar to Adam.

"Shadow..." whispered Adam in disbelife.

Adam honestly couldn't believe it. It seemed fate was warning Adam about Shadow through nightmares at a young age, but sense it was so long ago, he had forgotten about it all.

Just then, a scrapping sound caught Adam's attention, soon followed by breaking glass.

"_Mum?_" called Adam looking for a response...But too no avail.

Cautiously, Adam crept down stairs, not too sure about what had happened.

"_Mum? Did you break something?_" called out Adam again. But again, no response.

But when Adam made his way past the main door. His heart stopped...

The door was completely torn off the hings, as if someone or something rip it off. And two large claw marks ran down the wall, from where the door before fading away. Someone...or _something_ had got into the house...

Suddenly consumed with fear, Adam turned his attention to finding Dana.

"No, No, No, No, No!" muttered Adam dreading what could have gotten to Dana.

Searching the rooms for Dana. Adam should no sign of stopping as he nearly rip off the doors to every room just looking for his mum. Finally making his way to the garden, Adam stopped as a purple and black smoke seeped across his feet from the garden.

Looking up, Adam instantly knew what was doing this.

"No..."

Within a second, Shadow smashed out his hiding spot. Before throwing Adam across, smashing him through walls and into the garden.

"Adam!" screamed Dana catching her sons attention.

Trying to get back up, Adam just about caught sight of Dana. Trapped in the grasp of two frenzy infected velociprey.

"GIVE ME BACK MY MUM!" roared Adam drawing out the Epitaph Eternal as he charge at the two. But within a flash, Shadow grabbed Adam's head within his clawed wings. Lifting him up, Shadow slammed Adam into the ground. Sending the Epitaph Eternal flying up and digging into the ground.

"You really should have killed me, Adam." commented Shadow as he starred down Adam, trying to get back up. "None of this would ever have happened!"

With that, Shadow slammed Adam again into the ground like a rag doll.

"If only you were willing to do what ever other hunter can do!" again, Shadow slammed Adam into the ground, making sure he had no strength left.

Finally stopping his assault, Shadow turned his attention to Dana. Grabbing her in his claw, Dana tried desperately to force her way out.

"When you're ready to face me, you can find us in London." hinted Shadow before ordering his velociprey out and flying off into the sky.

"ADAM!" cried out Dana as Adam finally gave him and passed out in his crater...

**Poor Adam, as if being banished wasn't bad enough. Now his lost his only family...**


End file.
